


Nieposkromiony

by Entra



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil! Harry, Falling In Love, Horcruxes, M/M, Obscurus, Slow Burn, Slytherin! Harry
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entra/pseuds/Entra
Summary: Harry Potter jako ulubieniec Czarnego Pana dostaje niebezpieczną, pełną tajemnic misję, która może zmienić całe jego dotychczasowe życie. A wszystko zaczęło się od niespodziewanego, krótkiego spotkania...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cześć wszystkim! :D Obiecany już baardzo dawno temu rozdział dla M. :) Moja miłość do złego Harrego Pottera jest nieposkromiona i tak wlaśnie powstał pomysł na to opowiadanie, zaczernięty poniekąd z fantastycznych "Fantastycznych zwierząt" które pokochałam od pierwszego wejrzenia :D Mam nadzieję, że ma ono sens i wam się spodoba. Z góry dziękuję za przeczytanie :D :3

Empatia to dosyć dziwna przypadłość. Podobno polega na wczuwaniu się w czyjąś sytuację i potrafieniu zrozumieć wzajemnych emocji. Poczuj to co on, co byś zrobił na jego miejscu, jakbyś się zachował w takiej sytuacji. Brzmi jak całkiem przydatna umiejętność, ułatwiająca rozgryzienie wroga. Przynajmniej ja tak interpretuję to na swój sposób. Co prawda nigdy się tego nie dowiem, ale nie jestem też z tego powodu zmartwiony czy zaniepokojony. Każdy powinien odczuwać empatię, a może właściwie litość w stosunku do drugiej osoby. Bo jak inaczej nazwać uczucie, kiedy powstrzymujesz się przed robieniem komuś krzywdy tylko dlatego, że zastanawiasz się jakbyś czuł się na jego miejscu? Litość. Słabość. Ogarnia mnie obrzydzenie gdy o nich myślę. Na pewno w głębi swojej czarnej duszy je masz, nie jest dla ciebie za późno. Przynajmniej tak sądziła matka. Wolałbym wyrwać sobie duszę, niż dowiedzieć się, że jej słowa są prawdą. Jak rozżarzona ciecz wypływa ze mnie pogarda dla słabości i zalewa każdego kto okaże ją w mojej obecności. Krew wrze w żyłach i obejmuje każdą część mojego ciała jak choroba, przejmuje kontrolę i nie potrafię już powstrzymać swoich zamiarów w stosunku do nich. Nie umiem na nich patrzeć, ani przebywać w ich otoczeniu. Aura słabości wydzielała okropny zapach, czuję go bardzo dokładnie. To zapach rozgrzanej, rozpuszczonej słońcem smoły. Jest mdły i pali moje płuca, nie chcąc mnie opuścić dopóki oni nie zginą, a nawet po ich śmierci zostaje na pewien czas w mojej pamięci. Każde wspomnienie o nich przynosi inny, specyficzny rodzaj tego zapachu, dopasowanego do konkretnej osoby. Pamiętam wszystkie twarze, choć niektóre z nich chciałbym odrzucić od siebie. Szczególnie ojca. Ten drażniący swąd wracał do mnie do tej pory. Ojciec nie okazał jednak typowego strachu i słabości. On poprostu się poddał, opuścił różdżkę. Bez woli walki, ale i bez lęku. Zmarnowany na poszukiwane jego szczurzej kryjówki czas, potraktowałem jako naukę, nigdy nie zwlekaj. Od tamtego momentu moja ręka nie zawahała się nawet przez ułamek sekundy. Przecinała powietrze z szybkością błyskawicy, a w moim umyśle nie pojawiał się najmniejszy cień zwątpienia. Konsekwentnie i do końca, tak właśnie należy zabijać. Tego nauczył mnie mój mistrz.  
\- Wystarczy na dziś, to nic nie daje.  
\- Jeszcze raz- nie musiałem dwa razy powtarzać. Rozrywający ból przekuwał się przez moje mięśnie i rozgniatał czaszkę. Pulsująca agonia zawładnęła moim umysłem. Opadłem na jedno kolano i mocno złapałem oddech. To na nic.  
\- Wystarczy.  
\- Wymiękasz?  
\- Możemy się zamienić- mówię silnym głosem, tak by powstrzymać lekkie drżenie.  
\- Sam to wymyśliłeś.  
\- Uda mi się.  
\- Jak tam sobie chcesz, dla mnie to głupota. Wracam do pokoju wspólnego.  
Nie zatrzymuję go, i tak nie posłucha. Przeciwzaklęcie wystarczająco silne by zatrzymać zaklęcie niewybaczalne było być może i szalonym pomysłem, ale gdyby udało mi się to osiągnąć, byłbym niepowstrzymany. Gdybym tylko mógł pokazać pozytywne wyniki mojej pracy czarnemu panu, byłbym dozgonnie otoczony jego szacunkiem, jak potężną tarczą, fortecą, niemożliwą do przebycia przez żadną magiczną istotę. Bycie jego ulubieńcem to za mało. W głębi duszy pragnę go przewyższyć, by nawet on padł na kolana przed moją nieskończoną potęgą. Tak się stanie, w końcu jestem wybrańcem. Siła mojej magii jest potężna i nieskończenie wielka. Ja. A wokół mnie pochyleni ze czcią czarodzieje całego świata, wpatrzeni tylko w moją osobę, dzierżona w mej dłoni czarna różdżka dopełnia wizji. Postać stojąca po drugiej stronie lustra ain eingarp , wpatrzona w moją osobę, nawet mnie samego napełniając strachem, uśmiecha się złowieszczo. Robi się późno. Przesiadywanie długich, męczących godzin w pokoju życzeń stało się moim zwyczajem, od kiedy z ust Czarnego pana padły słowa obietnicy. Obietnicy zmiany.  
Powoli zawiązywałem z powrotem na swoje miejsce zielono czarny krawat. W zabranej z ziemi torbie, zadźwięczało kilka fiolek z niedawnej lekcji eliksirów. Mocno rozciągnąłem zmęczone i obolałe mięśnie. Ted dał mi wyjątkowy wycisk tego dnia. Poprosiłem go by rzucał we mnie zaklęcie cruciatus, bym mógł opracować i ćwiczyć tarczę na nie odporną. Zwykle ponury ślizgon z niespotykanym wręcz u niego optymizmem zgodził się pomóc, a ponadto był w postanowieniu pomocy przyjacielowi bardzo konsekwentny i sumienny. Z tysiąca przyjętych na siebie zaklęć udało mi się odeprzeć dwa, co było zarówno dla mnie, jak i dla niego niemałym szokiem. Sam nie wiem jak udało mi się to zrobić, więc morderczy trening trwał dalej, a co wieczorne leczenie ran zaczynało nużyć i męczyć. Ledwo udało mi się przekroczyć próg pokoju życzeń, a na moją szyję rzuciła się mała postać.  
\- Miałeś wyjść pół godziny temu Harry, czekałam i się martwiłam.  
\- Czemu poprostu nie weszłaś?  
\- Nie chciałam ci przeszkadzać.  
\- Może i słusznie, drażnisz mnie podczas treningów.  
\- Ty to nazywasz treningami?- zapytała Cho patrząc na mnie zmartwionym wzrokiem, nienawidziłem tego spojrzenia- robisz sobie krzywdę, znowu masz przecięte usta, wyleczę cię...- dodała wyciągając różdżkę, która szybko odtrąciłem.  
\- Mną się nie przejmuj, nic mi nie będzie. Lepiej idź już spać.  
\- Myślałam, że trochę czasu spędzimy razem...  
\- Jestem zmęczony, innym razem.  
\- Ale obiecałeś, że dzisiaj na pewno pójdziemy nad jezioro.  
\- Jest już późno, daj spokój.  
\- Ale Harry...  
\- Powiedziałem nie!- podniosłem na nią głos, na co jej oczy od razu się zaszkliły, a twarz niezdrowo zbladła. Głupia suka.  
\- Przepraszam cię Cho- mówiłem gładząc jej czarne, lśniące lekką mgiełką włosy- Wiesz, jakie te treningi są dla mnie wyczerpujące. Obiecuję, że gdy tylko uda mi się je zakończyć dam ci cały swój czas.  
\- To nie prawda...  
\- Hmm?  
\- Nie prawda- po tych słowach napięcie się odwróciła i odeszła przebierając nogami na tyle szybko, na ile było to możliwe. Patrzyłem za nią niewzruszony. Do jutrzejszego dnia mój problem jest zakończony. I tak wróci.  
Zabawiający się z jakąś panienką Ted nie wyglądał na zmęczonego, gdy zobaczyłem go wchodząc do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.  
\- Wyglądasz jak gówno- dało się usłyszeć niewyraźny głos spośród włosów siedzącej mu na kolanach dziewczyny.  
\- Zgadnij kto mnie tak urządził.  
Chichot dziewczyny drażnił moje uszy, gdy rozochocony Ted łapał ją za tyłek. Nie oczekując w tej chwili żadnej błyskotliwej odpowiedzi od zbyt zajętego Teda poszedłem prosto do swojego pokoju. Pierwsze co rzuciło mi się w oczy to siedząca na parapecie biała, pokryta warstwą śniegu sowa. Otworzyłem okno i wpuściłem ptaka do środka. Ta zatrzepotała skrzydłami zrzucając z nich śnieżnobiały puch. Przyczepiony czarną wstążką list zwisał z krawędzi parapetu. Szybko zerwałem go i rozwinąłem pergamin, siadając na łóżku. Piękne pismo wskazywało na pochodzenie korespondencji, kaligraficzne litery układające się w fantazyjne zawijasy zakończone pogrubieniami. Treść listu zawierała zaproszenie, a może raczej wezwanie, słowa nie oddawały jednoznacznie przekazu zawartego na lekko pożółkłej kartce. Konkretnie to tylko trzy słowa, jednak to nie ich ilość miała znaczenie, a to co przekazywały. Znów miałem zobaczyć Czarnego pana. I to już jutro. Kiedy to ostatni raz byłem godzien go spotkać, usłyszeć jego głos, wysłuchać tak wielu znaczących dla mnie rad i zaleceń. Kartka miała przyjemną fakturę. Gruby papier, idealny do pisania po nim piórem. Prze chwilę zastanawiałem się kto pisał list, pismo było naprawdę dokładne i staranne. Malfoyowie zawsze mieli fioła na punkcie takich szczegółów, tak jakby od tego czy P w moim nazwisku miało wystarczająco zaokrąglona końcówkę, zależał ich honor i duma. Dopracowane szczegóły i zbyt wysokie mniemanie o sobie to ich charakterystyczne cechy. Nigdy nie lubiłem Narcyzy Malfoy, a Lucjuszem gardziłem. Zawsze zachowywali się dziwnie, jakby pod maską sztywniackiego zadufania coś ukrywali. Ale co? Wiele razy próbowałem ich rozgryźć. Pomimo, ze byli panami domu na każdym spotkaniu siedzieli w rogu stołu, wyparci na dalszy plan, lecz zawsze z uniesionymi głowami. Bladzi i milczący, ale zawsze u jego boku. Poniżenie i zepchnięcie z piedestału nie przeszkadzało im w puszeniu się jak pawie, chociaż nie mieli do tego żadnych powodów. A może mieli. Coś było z nimi nie tak. Gdyby nie mieli niczego do zaoferowania nie utrzymali by się tak długo przy najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężniku znanym ludzkości. Do w pokoju wpadł czerwony na twarzy, przestraszony Ted.  
\- Snape nas złapał- od razu wytłumaczył.  
\- A przecież tak dobrze się ukryłeś- powiedziałem sarkastycznie, a on padł jak kłoda na łóżko, ciężko dysząc.  
\- Co tam masz?  
\- List.  
\- Co ty nie powiesz..  
\- Nie ważne, musimy jutro znowu poćwiczyć.  
\- Mam dosyć. Torturowanie cię jest całkiem przyjemne, ale zupełne nieskuteczne, może spróbujemy z imperio.  
\- Zacząłem cruciatusa i go skończę, chociaż miałbym przy tym skonać.  
\- Prorocze słowa. To od nich ten list?  
\- Tak.  
\- I myślisz, że jutro coś cię olśni i dasz radę przez spotkaniem?  
\- Nie okłamuję się, wiem, że nie zdążę, ale musisz mi pomóc.  
\- Nazywaj to jak chcesz, ja bardzo dobrze się bawię- powiedział Ted śmiejąc się głośno i podnosząc się z łóżka- Może już sobie poszedł, spodziewaj się mnie jutro rano- po tych słowach wybiegł raźnym krokiem z pokoju, a ja zostałem sam na sam z własnymi myślami.  
…  
Rezydencja Malfoyów była potężnym i masywnym budynkiem. Naokoło otoczona żelaznym ogrodzeniem i ciemnozielonym, gęstym żywopłotem. Wiecznie zawieszona mgła z powodu niedalekich podmokłych terenów, dodawała miejscu tajemniczości. Zostałem wpuszczony do środka przez kamerdynera. Czym prędzej śpieszyłem w umówione miejsce. Złapałem się poręczy by szybko dostać się na schody, nie zauważając, że ktoś schodzi po nich w przeciwnym kierunku. Osoba ta uderzyła prosto we mnie i zachwiała się lekko, by po chwili runąć na sam dół. Wywróciłem oczy z irytacją i odwróciłem się w stronę niezdary. U dołu schody, plackiem na ziemi leżał chłopak, widziałem tylko czuprynę platynowych blond włosów, prawie że białych. Cicho pojękiwał coś o bolącym kręgosłupie i zmiażdżonej czaszce. Przez moment zastanawiałem się czy podejść i mu pomóc, ale postanowiłem nie trudzić się zbytnio losem przypadkowego przechodnia.  
\- Żyjesz?- zapytałem od niechcenia, zbierając się do dalszej drogi. Nie słysząc odpowiedzi z dołu obróciłem się w jego kierunki, ale o dziwo nikogo już tam nie było. Na drewnianej, lakierowanej posadzce widniał tylko niewielki ślad krwi. Dziwię się, ze wykrzesał w sobie tyle siły by uciec, po tam silnym spotkaniu z twardą powierzchnią. Chyba źle go oceniłem. Zszedłem w dół schodów, trzymając mocno poręcz, zaciśniętą do granic możliwości dłonią. W holu światło dawało niewiele widoczności, było ciemnopomarańczowe i ponure. Pochyliłem się i opuszkami palców dotknąłem cieczy, była ciemno bordowa i maziowata. Roztarłem ją między palcami. Ślad krwi tworzył wyraźną ścieżkę, którą zamierzałem podążyć, gdy ze szczytu schodów dotarł do mnie głos kamerdynera proszącego bym poszedł za nim. 

Aparycja i zachowanie gospodarzy pasowało do wyglądu domu. Tego dnia wyglądali na wyjątkowo zdenerwowanych. Narcyza skubała brzeg swojej grafitowej spódnicy, a po jej skroni spływała samotna kropla potu. Skupiony wzrok Lucjusza utkwiony w podłodze wskazywał na to, że mężczyzna intensywnie o czymś myśli. Spotkanie okazało się by dosyć kameralne, uczestniczyło w nim bowiem pięć osób: wspomniani już państwo Malfoy, ja, nieznana mi, majestatycznie wyglądająca starsza czarownica i Bellatrix Lestrange. Nie ukrywałem zawodu i rozczarowania, przybyłem do tego odrażającego miejsca by spotkać Czarnego pana. Od dłuższego czasu przesiadywałem w nielubianym towarzystwie, co chwile poprawiając swoją pozycję na, co prawda pięknym, aczkolwiek bardzo niewygodnym krześle. Czarownica w rozłożystej, czarnej sukni gorączkowo przeglądała wielką stertę papierów, a Bella patrzyła na mnie ukradkiem. W pewnym momencie nie wytrzymałem.  
\- Mogę się dowiedzieć co w ogóle tu robię?- zapytałem, a mój głos wśród panującej w pomieszczeniu grobowej ciszy zdawał się być krzykiem. Narcyza delikatnie podskoczyła na jego dźwięk jak wystraszony kot.  
\- Niech pan będzie cierpliwy- poinformowała mnie czarownica i wróciła do przeglądania papierów.  
\- A wy nie macie mi nic do powiedzenia?- zapytałem pozostałych uczestników spotkania.  
\- On niedługo się zjawi Harry, będzie tu już za moment...- mówiła jakby przestraszona Bella.  
Narcyza zacisnęła pięści, które minimalnie się trzęsły. Pojawił się po chwili w całej swej wspaniałości. Natychmiast wstałem z miejsca, tak jak pozostali.  
\- Zostawcie nas samych- wysyczał- Przyprowadźcie go- wydał rozkaz w stronę Malfoyów.  
Bella natychmiast skuliła się w sobie i z uwielbieniem na twarzy przeszła obok swego pana, lekko się kłaniając, za nią podążyła starsza czarownica.  
Stary, masywny zegar, z dębowego drewna wybił godzinę trzecią. Głośny odgłos czystego dźwięku z jego wnętrza obwieścił to trzema przeciągłymi biciami. Potem nastąpiła cisza. Czarny pan przechadzał się powolnym, bezszelestnym krokiem, po sporej wielkości salonie, ciągnąc za sobą poły czarnej szaty. Przy jego boku nieodmiennie znajdowała się Nagini, oznajmiając swoją obecność, cichym syczeniem od czasu do czasu. Tak jakby jej trzymetrowe cielsko nie było wystarczającym tego dowodem. Nie odzywałem się, bynajmniej nie ze strachu, czekałem na jego ruch. Gdybym nie znał swojego pana uznałbym, że jest czymś poddenerwowany. Zazwyczaj od razu przechodził do sedna sprawy, wprowadzanie elementu zwlekania nie było dla niego charakterystyczne. Mgła za oknem, w którą wpatrywałem się zaciekle, przesłaniała widok na ogród i nie pozwalała dotrzeć choć jednemu promykowi światła słońca, by oświetlić mokrą od niemal ciągłego deszczu trawę.  
\- Co o nich myślisz Harry?  
\- O kim Panie?  
\- O Malfoyach oczywiście- stwierdził jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie, a ja sam był idiotą pytając.  
\- Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. Zachowują się jak pokorni słudzy, jednak gdzieś w głębi da się wyczuć ich przerośnięte ego i dumę- mówiłem tak, by jak najlepiej okazać swoją pogardę. Czyżby Czarny pan miał wreszcie zdecydować o losie tych nędzników...  
Dwie, czarne jak kosmiczna głębia kule zostały utkwione w mojej postaci. Te oczy tworzyły niesamowity obraz, jego twarz przypominała głowę węża, przygotowującego się do skoku by jednym precyzyjnym ukąszeniem unieruchomić ofiarę, i zachwycać się jej powolną śmiercią w agonii. Czekanie na śmierć, ten moment kiedy już wiesz, że nie ma ratunku, poprostu wyczekujesz tego ze spokojem. Każdy oddech staje się płytszy, serce pompuje krew coraz wolniej, słabiej, mięśnie rozluźniają się, nie mogąc już utrzymać ciężaru twojego ciała, jak zwykła szmaciana lalka.  
\- Nie wydaje ci się, ze coś przed tobą ukrywają? Że przede mną coś ukrywają?- cichy syk wyrwał się z jego gardła, a oczy zwęziły się w małe szparki.  
\- Gdyby tak było, wiedziałbyś to, o ile już nie wiesz.  
Krzywy grymas twarzy, który miał oznaczać niezbyt udaną wersję uśmiechu, przynajmniej nie prawdziwego uśmiechu zagościł na jego licu. Powiedziałem dokładnie to co chciał usłyszeć, co do tego miałem specjalny dar.  
\- Widzisz Harry, jest coś czego nie wiesz o tych ludziach. Para parszywych szczurów, nieposiadających wystarczającej odwagi żeby się sprzeciwić, ale i paradoksalnie nie tyle pokory ile powinni. Już dawno zginęliby z mojej ręki, gdyby nie jeden aspekt, który trzyma ich przy nędznej egzystencji. Tylko jeden mały powód, dla którego mogą patrzeć jeszcze na siebie w lustrze bez obrzydzenia. Na pewno jesteś ciekaw co nim jest...  
\- Jak to się potknąłeś? Jak teraz mu się pokażesz? Mogłeś coś sobie złamać- nerwowy szept dobiegł do moich uszu, gdzieś zza półprzymkniętych drzwi. Nieśmiałe pukanie przerwało monolog.  
\- Wejść..- warknął lekceważąco Czarny pan.  
W progu pomieszczenia stanęło troje osób. Schowany z tyłu Lucjusz przyprawiał mnie swoją postawą o mdłości. Jego strach mogłem wyczuć już jakiś czas temu, wiedziałem że nadchodzi. Cuchnął jak zwiędłe, stare kwiaty. Lekko zdyszany, ledwo widzialnie trząsł się spazmatycznie co jakiś czas. Przed nim, wyprostowana jak struna, stała Narcyza. Usta lekko drżały, a w kącikach oczu pojawiły się łzy, które jednak usilnie powstrzymywane nie popłynęły wzdłuż jej twarzy. Wraz z nimi pojawiła się trzecia osoba. Narcyza trzymała ją za ramiona, chodź osoba ta przewyższała ją wzrostem. Jego platynowe włosy świadczyły o tym, że należy do tej przeklętej rodziny, a ślady stratej krwi tuż pod jego nosem, o tym, że to ten sam chłopak, który wpadł na mnie na schodach. Na alabastrowej skórze czoła, zaznaczał się granatowy siniak z czerwoną otoczką. Dokładając do tego minę zbitego szczeniaka i nerwowe przebieranie palcami, sprawiało że chłopak wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść.  
\- Draconie! Mój drogi chłopcze.. podejdź, niczego się nie bój- rzekł do niego Czarny pan tonem miłego wujka. Poczułem się dziwnie będą świadkiem tej niecodziennej sceny.  
\- Możecie odejść- zwrócił się do pozostałej dwójki, na co Lucjusz od razu wycofał się z pomieszczenia, a Narcyza z lekkim ociąganiem, pchnęła Chłopaka do przodu, chyba chcąc mu tym samym dodać otuchy. Blondyn nie wyglądał na mniej zdziwionego, niż ja sam, widząc mnie siedzącego na niewygodnym, czarnym krześle.  
\- Usiądź mój drogi- chłopak gorączkowo rozglądał się za dogodnym miejscem spoczynku, a ja z politowaniem obserwowałem jego poczynania, zastanawiając się jednocześnie co miała oznaczać ta cała szopka. Gdy blondyn usadowił w końcu swój nieogarnięty tyłek i skończył mnie irytować swoją bezsensowną krzątaniną, Czarny pan zwrócił się bezpośrednio do mnie.  
\- Ten oto młodzieniec to Draco Malfoy, syn Narcyzy i Lucjusza. Bardzo zależało mi na tym byście spotkali się osobiście i poznali. Może podacie sobie dłonie..  
Nie wierzyłem w to co się aktualnie dzieje. Czarny pan sprowadził mnie specjalnie, bym zawarł nową, zupełnie bezsensowną znajomość. Nie, coś musi się za tym kryć. Chłopak wygląda na bardzo zmieszanego, a jego lewa dłoń niekontrolowanie drżała. Postanowiłem czym prędzej poprowadzić akcję tego irracjonalnego spotkania i wstałem, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń. Jego dotyk był chłodny, wręcz lodowaty i równie pospieszny jak mój. Lekkie muśnięcie, nic z prawdziwego, męskiego uścisku. Czarny pan uśmiechał się złośliwie, chyba cała ta niezręczna chwila sprawiła mu satysfakcję.  
\- Sprowadziłem go tutaj nie przypadkowo. Wbrew pozorom posiada on coś, co czyni go wyjątkowym i bardzo przydatnym.  
Chłopak spuścił zawstydzony wzrok.  
\- Draco, podaj mi swoją dłoń- zwrócił się do niego Czarny pan. Już dawno nie widziałem tak okropnego przerażenia, jak u tego chłopaka w chwili gdy usłyszał prośbę. Jednak jego wyciągnięta dłoń zawisła w powietrzu. Biała, fantazyjnie zdobiona różdżka, wyrzeźbiona jakby z kości, została w nią wycelowana. Skóra, od czubków palców przemieniała się miarowo w ciemny dym, przechodząc coraz to niżej. Wyglądało to jakby się spalała, pozostawiając tylko czarne kłęby i pył, który opadł na podłogę. Miejsce gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą widziałem część ciała blondyna, było teraz kumulacją bardzo potężnej, niszczącej magii, umieszczonej w postaci bezcielesnej substancji. To było niesamowite. Czułem jak silna jest ta moc, napierała na mnie, nie mogłem złapać oddechu.  
Poczułem niepohamowaną chęć by jej dotknąć, poczuć ją na własnej skórze, odkryć jej najgłębsze zakamarki. Ta magia była dzika i nieuporządkowana, przesycał ją chaos, nieokiełznana masa budząca grozę. Pośród niej pojawiały się krótkie przebłyski wyładowań elektrycznych. Malutkie lśniące iskierki prawdzwej siły, tak niewinnie wyglądające, lecz jakże niebezpieczne. Lecz po chwili tak szybko jak się pojawiła, tak i zniknęła. Moim oczom ukazała się znów ręka z widocznym mrocznym znakiem po wewnętrznej stronie. Jeszcze przez moment nie mogłem otrząsnąć się z szoku. Chciałem zobaczyć i poczuć to ponownie, przekonać się o sile tej niewyobrażalnej mocy, dać się jej pochłonąć.  
\- Co o tym myślisz?- Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Czarnego Pana.  
\- To... niesamowite...  
Mój wzrok powędrował w górę i niespodziewanie spotkał się z szarymi źrenicami blondyna. Kim lub czym on w ogóle jest? Dlaczego go tu ukrywają, czy jest jakąś tajną bronią? Więc to miał na myśli mój pan mówiąc, ze Malfoyowie mają coś co trzyma ich jeszcze przy życiu, coś co daje im tak wysoką pozycje wśród wszystkich śmierciożerców, to ten chłopak był ich przepustką do łask.  
\- Draco, możesz wyjść, wezwę cię później- Chłopak natychmiast posłusznie wstał ze swojego miejsca i potykając się lekko o nogę krzesła pospiesznie opuścił pokój. Patrzyłem za jego znikająca sylwetką.  
\- Chłopak posiada niesamowitą moc, lecz nie potrafi z niej korzystać. Nawet ja ledwo mogę ją opanować i to tylko jej część. Wyobraź sobie niekontrolowany napad złości, strachu, wstydu i przemianę całego jego ciała. Nie byłem nigdy świadkiem tego procederu, jednak z opowieści Lucjusza wiem, że to możliwe. Ciągle na to liczę, ciągle mam w głowie tylko tę jedną myśl, by stało się to przy mnie, jednak on ciągle zawodzi.  
\- Ale co ja mam z tym wspólnego?- zapytałem w końcu.  
\- Ty, Harry będziesz tym który nie tylko będzie tego świadkiem, ale nauczysz go jak swobodnie wchodzić i wychodzić z tego stanu oraz nad nim panować.  
Czułem, że na mojej twarzy maluję się szok. Jak miałem to zrobić? Skoro nawet on nie mógł zapanować nad tak ogromną mocą jak ja mam tego dokonać?  
\- Boisz się Harry?  
\- Nie- odparłem bez wahania. Brzydzę się strachem. Jedyne co odczuwałem to dezorientacja i niezrozumienie.  
\- W twoim głosie nie słyszę wahania. Zrobisz to co ci karzę, a nie będziesz tego żałował, albowiem zamierzam cię dzięki temu nauczyć jak wytworzyć niepokonanego horkruksa, którego nie zniszczy nikt, ani nic.  
To spotkanie nie mogło mnie już bardziej zszokować. W mroku mojej duszy pojawiło się światełko nadziei, wizja absolutnej nieśmiertelności. Nieważne jak, ale poradzę sobie z tą niesamowita siłą, usidlę ją i będę jej panem, a wtedy dzięki horkruksowi stanę się niepokonany.  
\- Będziesz musiał chwilowo zrezygnować ze swojej edukacji w Hogwarcie- przy wymowie nazwy szkoły wyczułem w zawiść i obrzydzenie ze strony Czarnego pana.  
\- Oczywiście. Panie..- ten spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco- Jak mam stworzyć takiego horkruksa?  
\- Jest bardzo proste, jednak ja nie mogę tego uczynić z jednego ważnego powodu.  
\- Jakiego?  
\- Chyba za dużo chciałbyś wiedzieć jak na wykonaną pracę Harry. Wypełnij moje zadanie, jeśli będę widział postępy, być może ujawnię ci rąbka tajemnicy. Krok po kroku.  
\- Tak jest- odrzekłem z pokorą.  
\- Możesz już odejść, chcę byś jutro pojawił się znów w rezydencji.  
\- Oczywiście- po tych słowach wyszedłem z pomieszczenia z bijącym sercem i kolejnymi niespełnionymi obietnicami, które niedługo miały zamienić się rzeczywistość.  
Na korytarzu, na drewnianej, dopasowanej do reszty mebli ławce siedział blondwłosy chłopak. Już miałem przejść obojętnie, jednak coś mnie powstrzymało, jak mogłem minąć bez oznak zainteresowania tak potężną moc?  
\- Chyba od jutra będziemy razem pracować.  
\- Tak słyszałem- głos chłopaka miał niski, przyjemny ton.  
\- Mam nadzieję, ze nasza praca będzie owocna, bardzo bym na tym skorzystał i zapewne ty również.  
\- Zapewne...- już miałem odejść gdy dobiegł do mnie głos- Jednak zastanowiłbym się kto najbardziej na tym skorzysta.  
\- Co powiedziałeś?- zapytałem odwracając się w jego stronę, ale moim oczom ukazała się pusta ławka. Co za popaprany facet, będzie mi ciężko się z nim dogadać, a już tym bardziej pracować. Ale czego nie robi się dla potęgi...


	2. Chapter 2

Oko. Wewnątrz niego, na miejscu źrenicy złote, poprzecinane czarnymi nitkami okręgi. Postać, do której należały te niepospolite oczy, była bardzo wysoka, wręcz nieludzko ogromna. Długa granatowa szata rozciągała się wokół niej, układając w ciemne fale, na których światło tworzyło miękkie linie ułożone w zawijane wzory. Narzucony na głowę kaptur zakrywał włosy, które wystawały jednak tuż przy szyi. Były nierówno przycięte, poszarpane, jakby ktoś wyrywał je, bądź ścinał tępym nożem. Miały bliżej nieokreślony kolor szarości połączonej gdzieniegdzie ze szmaragdową zielenią. Świszczący deszcz przecinał powietrze ostrymi kroplami. Postać siedziała jednak niewzruszona na średniej wielkości głazie, obrośniętym mchem i malutkimi białymi kwiatkami, pomiędzy którymi unosiło się kilka ptaszków z czerwonymi dziobami i błękitnymi brzuszkami. Ich kolorowe, wyróżniające się ubarwienie musiało tworzyć z nich wyjątkowo łatwe cele dla większości drapieżników. W odległości kilku mil rozciągała się daleka pusta przestrzeń, gdyby nie liczyć niewielkiej, wyglądającej na opuszczoną chatki. Zbudowana była z drewna, gnijącego i rozpadającego się pod wpływem częstych deszczów. Jedno, jedyne okno chatki zabite było szczelnie ciemniejszymi deskami. Niebo zakrywały ciężkie, burzowe chmury, przepuszczając od czasu do czasu desperacko próbującego uwolnić się spod ich jarzma słońce, przesuwając się spokojnie, poruszane przez wiejący wicher. Postać wyglądała na znudzoną, podpierała brodę czarną, koścista ręką. Nie dosłownie kościstą, była po prostu bardzo chuda, jakby postać ta od wielu dni była głodzona. W drugiej dłoni coś trzymała. Przedmiot wyglądał na małą, szklaną elipsę wewnątrz której tliło się, i pulsowało rdzawą poświatą światło. Na zewnątrz można było dostrzec, ledwo widoczne wyżłobienia wyrazów w nieokreślonym języku i podobizny demonów. Demonów niespotykanych, niezwykle rzadkich. Było ich dokładnie troje, a każdy z nich przybył z innego zakątka ludzkiej nieświadomości. Zostały stworzone przez ludzi, przez ich ciekawość i pożądanie wiedzy o tym co nieświadome dla ich umysłów, o tym co takiego kryje się w tej części ich całości, która nie jest dla nich dostępna. Co takiego chowają w sobie, uczeni panowania nad sobą, poznając moralne zasady, pouczani przez sumienie, przez mądre, odpowiedzialne głosy podpowiadające im jak radzić sobie i zatrzymywać wewnątrz nieakceptowalne zachowania. Tak właśnie, męczone i powstrzymywane myśli, wyrwały się z okowów nieświadomości i pod postacią demonów krążyły po świecie siejąc strach i ból. Bo tak jak grzech pierwotny, dawały odpowiedzi, siłę i niespotykaną moc, ale i konsekwencje. Charakterystyczny szum, dźwięk teleportacji zakłócił na moment uderzenia kropel o rozmoknięta ziemię, zatrzymując fale mocnego wiatru, przecinając je na pół. Złote źrenice uniosły się, a koścista dłoń zacisnęła mocniej na szklanym przedmiocie.   
\- Mam- ochrypły warkot przebił się przez ścianę wody spadającej z nieba- Ale tylko jednego.  
Czarna, kłębiąca się masa, poruszała się spokojnie w zamkniętej ze wszystkich stron magicznej barierze.   
\- Ale wiem gdzie jest Senris, mało brakowało a dorwałbym go nie dalej jak trzy dni temu. Skubaniec ma silnego żywiciela. Nie jest dzieckiem, ani nastolatkiem, to dorosły mężczyzna, do tego zdaje się nad nim panować, stworzyli sobie niezły zabójczy duet.  
Postać słuchała uważnie każdego słowa. Jeden ze złapanych demonów powrócił do szklanej elipsy, bez jakiejkolwiek walki, bez żywiciela był niczym, niegroźną chmurą dymu.   
\- Ale trzeci...  
Te słowa wywołały zainteresowanie postaci, która lekko uniosła głowę, ukazując twarz w całej okazałości. Jej rozmówca chcąc nie chcąc skrzywił się lekko. Twarz, była zupełnie czarna, nie posiadała ust ani nosa, na ich miejscu widniały pociągłe, głębokie cięcia, od oczu, aż po sam podbródek. Pomiędzy cięciami białe tatuaże ukazywały napisy, w bardzo starym, niemal zapomnianym języku- pragnienie, strach, zawiść. Napis reprezentujący strach stawał się coraz bledszy, aż po chwili zniknął, zawiść pozostała nienaruszona, a kontury pragnienia, jakby obrysowane nożem, zaczęły krwawić.  
\- Pani... wszystko w porządku?  
\- Obscurus...- dało się usłyszeń gdzieś z bardzo daleka głos. Brzmiał jak krzyk, a jednocześnie i szept. Drażnił i wprawiał w błogi stan.   
\- Znajdę go, obiecuję.  
Krew spływająca po twarzy postaci zniknęła, a napis stał się taki jak wcześniej. Postać znów podparła brodę i wróciła do kontemplacji, a drugi charakterystyczny dla teleportacji dźwięk obwieścił zniknięcie jej towarzysza. Ptaszki powróciły do kompulsywnego lotu wokół kamienia, a deszcz wzmocnił swoją siłę.   
…  
Jedna noc może jednak zmienić wiele w myśleniu człowieka. Po rozmowie z Czarnym panem byłem szczęśliwy jak nigdy dotąd. Serce przyspieszało swoje bicie, a ręce drżały z podniecenia. Jednak po zastanowieniu zacząłem dostrzegać i ciemne strony jego propozycji. Nie, propozycja to nieodpowiednie słowo, raczej rozkaz, niepodlegający żadnej dyskusji. Całą noc obmyślałem plan jak uporać się z potężną mocą ukrytą wewnątrz chłopaka Malfoyów. Przewracanie z boku na bok drażniło i dekoncentrowało Teda. Jego próby uwarzenia eliksiru, którego zapach sprawiał niewyobrażalny, paraliżujący ból nóg, raz za razem kończyły się niepowodzeniem, a nieraz nawet wybuchem. Gdy nad ranem głośny ryk „Eureka!” wybudził mnie, zdałem sobie sprawę, że udało mi się choć na moment zasnąć, a na dodatek nie wymyśliłem kompletnie nic w związku z moim zadaniem. Wychodząc z pokoju, ze spakowanym plecakiem z najważniejszymi rzeczami, zgarnąłem z biurka Teda kilka fiolek ze smolistym płynem. Roztargniony i pełen wątpliwości siedziałem w tym samym pomieszczeniu co poprzedniego dnia. Zgarbione plecy i podkrążone oczy nie dodawały mi autorytetu i wyglądu człowieka, który poradzi sobie z tak ciężkim zadaniem. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Lucjusz, a tuż za nim potulny jak piesek jego syn. Pan domu wyglądał na zadowolonego i pewnego siebie, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Czarnego pana już tu nie było, inaczej ten szczur nie miałby odwagi.   
\- Nie zostaniecie w moim domu ani chwili dłużej. Czarny pan nakazał byście opuścili rezydencję i miasto, by nikt inny nie dekoncentrował Dracona swoją obecnością. Poza tym, my nie jesteśmy mu już potrzebni- wypowiadając te słowa, wyglądał na zadowolonego. Nagle jak burza wbiegła do pokoju zrozpaczona Narcyza.  
\- Draco, Bella wszystko mi powiedziała! Czy to prawda, ze musisz odejść?!  
\- Mamo, nie denerwuj się, tak będzie bezpieczniej, dla mnie i przede wszystkim dla was.  
\- Dokładnie Narcyzo, poradzi sobie, my i tak nie możemy mu już pomóc.  
\- Jak możesz tak mówić!? To twój syn! Chcesz tak po prostu go porzucić bo jesteś zbyt słaby by poradzić sobie z jego siłą?  
\- Nie jestem słaby, tylko myślę logicznie i rozsądnie w przeciwieństwie do ciebie! Nie pamiętasz co stało się ostatnim razem?  
\- To nie jego wina, wiesz jakie brzemię musi nosić? Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę z...  
\- Zamknijcie się, nie mogę się skupić- przerwałem zdecydowanym tonem jej wywód. Masowałem obolałe skronie i patrzyłem na nich spode łba. Po chwili podniosłem się gwałtownie i wycelowałem różdżkę prosto w Dracona. Narcyza wydała z siebie cichy pisk, a Lucjusz cofnął się o kilka kroków. Chłopak tylko patrzył, nie wyczułem od niego strachu, stał wyprostowany i nieugięty.  
\- Zobaczymy jak wygląda ta twoja moc w całej okazałości.  
\- Postaraj się- powiedział, a jego wyzywający ton tylko mnie rozjuszył.  
\- Harry, spokojnie... nie denerwuj się- próbowała załagodzić sytuację Nacyza.  
\- Mamo nie bój się nic się nie stanie, on nie ma na tyle siły i odwagi by mnie do tego zmusić-  
Byłem wściekły, ten gnojek próbował mnie ośmieszyć i umniejszyć przed oczami największych szumowin jakie znałem. Nie mogłem dać się sprowokować, nie potrafiłem wywołać u niego uwolnienia magii i byłem tego świadomy. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego zareagowałem tak wybuchowo, coś sprawiało, że potęgował we mnie złość. Chcąc wybrnąć z tej sytuacji i wyjść z niej z twarzą opuściłem powoli różdżkę i spojrzałem na niego z politowaniem. Jego szare oczy miały jakąś głębię, sprawiały wrażenie, jakby w jego wnętrzu naprawdę znajdował się ktoś lub coś jeszcze. W tej chwili biła z niego niespotykana pewność siebie i odwaga. Coś, czego nie zauważyłem ostatnim razem. Najwyraźniej ochrona matki była dla niego najważniejsza i dodawała mu charakteru i charyzmy. No cóż, każdy ma swoje priorytety, to że jego były idiotyczne, nie było moją sprawą. Wiedziałem, że nawet gdybym teraz próbował wydobyć z niego cokolwiek, jakiś rąbek potężnej, czarnej magii, walczyłby ze mną i opierał się, co w mojej i tak beznadziejnej sytuacji nie przyniosłoby żadnych korzyści ani mi, ani jemu. Chyba rzeczywiście lepiej będzie opuścić miasto. Z matką u jego boku nie osiągnę niczego.   
\- Nie denerwuj się, nie wiedziałem, że z taki z ciebie wojownik. Aż dostałem gęsiej skórki, zobacz- drwiłem pokazując skórę ręki. Jego twarde spojrzenie jednak nie zelżało, przyjął bojowa postawę, której nie odpuścił, dopóki nie schowałem różdżki.  
\- Dzisiaj wieczorem wyruszamy, lepiej pożegnaj się z mamą, tatą, ulubionym misiem, z kim tam chcesz- po tych słowach opuściłem pokój, nie omieszkając po drodze stanąć ubłoconymi butami, na piękny i na pewno bardzo drogi wełniany dywan, obszyty złotymi nićmi.

Siedziałem w małym jak na standardy Malfoyów pokoju. Do wieczora pozostało jeszcze trochę czasu, więc postanowiłem go nie marnować i przeglądałem książkę podarowaną mi dawno temu przez jednego z potężnych śmierciożerców, człowieka, którego szanowałem i podziwiałem, który był dla mnie jak rodzony ojciec. Mowa tu oczywiście o Syriuszu Blacku, moim ojcu chrzestnym. Mówiąc o nim zawsze używałem czasu przeszłego, ponieważ dla mnie był martwy, odwracając się ode mnie i zdradzając. W dniu kiedy zabiłem ojca wyrzekł się mnie, tak jakbym to ja był tym, który zabił większość członków swojej rodziny. Nie mogłem zrozumieć dlaczego śmierć ojca wywarła na nim takie piętno, przecież zawsze był przeciwny mojemu postępowaniu, nigdy nie pogodził się z tym, że przejrzałem na oczy i stanąłem po stronie śmierciożerców, w dodatku popełnił samobójstwo stając naprzeciwko z opuszczona różdżką, mając nadzieję, że obudzi tym we mnie jakiekolwiek uczucia. Udało mu się, spowodował, że poczułem odrazę i obrzydzenie. A Syriusz przyglądał się tej scenie, początkowo ze spokojem. Gdy zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że jestem gotów to zrobić i wszystkie moje słowa były prawdziwe, różdżka wypadła z jego rąk, a on sam padł na kolana. „Udało się! Teraz już Czarny pan na pewno nam wybaczy, znów będziemy godni jego łaski Syriuszu!” krzyczałem, ale on nie słuchał, tylko podczołgał się do sztywnego ciała ojca, a po jego twarzy popłynęły łzy, prawdziwe, perliste łzy rozpaczy. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Próbowałem oderwać go od zwłok, a on tylko rozpaczał i gorączkowo łapał każdy oddech. Zanim na miejsce przybyli ludzie z ministerstwa, zdążyłem uciec, zostawiając Syriusza, którego natychmiastowo aresztowano i zesłano do Azkabanu z zarzutem zabójstwa. Nie wydał mnie. Nieraz zastanawiałem się czy postąpiłem właściwie i walczyłem z czymś na wzór wyrzutów sumienia, jednak on wybrał. Wybrał mojego ojca, nad Czarnego pana i mnie. Z czasem te uczucia zamieniły się w dalekie wspomnienie i świadomość, że Syriusz kiedyś wydostanie się z więzienia i prawdopodobnie będzie szukał zemsty. Lupin na pewno mu w tym pomoże, ci dwaj nigdy nie odstępowali siebie na krok, tworzyli dziwną parę, a odmienne poglądy i sposób patrzenia na świat tylko pogarszały ich pokręconą relację. Wiedziałem, że ze sobą sypiają, ale myślałem, że tak jak i dla mnie, dla Syriusza, nic to nie oznaczało. Seks zawsze traktowałem jako formę przyjemności, która nie zobowiązywał do niczego. Nie było dla mnie dziwnym, że Syriusz preferował mężczyzn, sam eksperymentowałem w ten sposób, nie mówiąc o tym, że mało co nie przespałem się z Tedem w totalnym zamroczeniu alkoholem. To co mnie dziwiło to to, że dla niego jednak był on jednak czymś innym, oznaką uczucia, które czuł do przesiąkniętego na wskroś dobrocią i uprzejmością Lupina. Nie rozumiałem tego uczucia. Tak z resztą jak wielu innych uczuć i emocji. Jedynie Syriusz był człowiekiem do którego czułem coś, co było namiastką przyjaźni i przywiązania. Do czasu. W klatce zawieszonej wysoko pod sufitem zaskrzeczała mała papuga. Pióra w kolorze miedzianym mieszały się z mleczno białymi. Ptak zawzięcie dziobał złote kraty, jakby próbował je rozerwać i wydostać się na zewnątrz. Wszystkie stworzenia mieszkające w domu Malfoyów chciały wydostać się z tego przeklętego miejsca, począwszy od skrzatów domowych, a kończąc na papudze. Złote, rzeźbione kraty, chociażby nie wiadomo jak piękne, nie zastępują wolności, tworzą tylko iluzję cudownego życia, za którą kryje się duszący strach i uwięzienie w pułapce bogactwa. Wiedziałem to, dlatego nigdy nie zależało mi na materialnych dobrach. Liczyła się tylko potęga. Tylko ona. Nim się obejrzałem za oknem zapadł zmierzch. Przy drzwiach wyjściowych z dziarskim wyrazem twarzy stał Draco, na plecach podobnie jak ja, miał plecak, a ubrany był jak zwykle na czarno. Jedynie jasna cera i białe włosy nadawały jego postaci wyrazistości.   
\- Pożegnałeś się? Nie sądzę byśmy prędko wrócili, czy w ogóle wrócili. Przynajmniej ty.  
\- Na twoim miejscu martwiłbym się raczej o siebie- nie brzmiało to jak groźba, lecz jak autentyczne martwienie się o moje bezpieczeństwo. Grymas obrzydzenia pojawił się na mojej twarzy.  
\- Mam nadzieję, ze nie rzygasz po teleportacji, nienawidzę tego- i nim zdążył zareagować złapałem go za ramię i teleportowałem nas daleko poza miasto. Coś czułem, że mała papużka w mojej kieszeni może tego nie przetrwać.  
…

Chłopak przeżył teleportację całkiem nieźle, nie sądziłem by robił to często w końcu był więźniem we własnym domu. Zakaszlał jednie kilka razy i wydał z siebie dźwięk przypominający rzężenie zdychającego zwierzęcia.   
\- Co to za miejsce?- zapytał słabo, gdy już skończył żałosne przedstawienie pod tytułem „Nie umiem się teleportować, dobijcie mnie”.  
\- Kiedyś przyjeżdżałem tu ze znajomym, to małe miasteczko 30 mil od Londynu, dokładnych współrzędnych ci nie podam żebyś nie sprowadził matki na pomoc- drwiłem- Teraz to ja jestem dla ciebie najważniejszym i jedynym członkiem rodziny, ale ostrzegam, że pieluch nie zmieniam. Nie ma nikogo oprócz nas, z nikim nie rozmawiasz, na nikogo nie zwracasz uwagi. Dopiero jak znajdziemy odpowiednie miejsce, gdzie nie będziesz mógł narobić bałaganu spróbujemy wyciągnąć z ciebie... tę moc. Jakieś pytania?  
\- Na pewno wiesz jak to zrobić i zdajesz sobie sprawę czym to grozi?  
\- To może inaczej. Masz jakieś mądre pytania?  
Tutaj chłopka spuścił głowę ze złością i zacisnął lekko pięści.   
\- Nie.  
\- Świetnie, idziemy- odrzekłem i ledwo zdążyłem zrobić krok do przodu gdy tuż obok mnie padło zaklęcie, a w moją stronę już zmierzał następne. Wyciągnąłem różdżkę i czym prędzej odwróciłem się do Dracona. Ten stał tylko zdezorientowany, nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje. Złapałem go za poły kurtki i pomyślałem o miejscu do którego chcę się teleportować, lecz nic się nie stało. Skupiłem całą siłę woli, jednak nie odnosiło to żadnego skutku.  
\- Co jest?- zawarczałem przez zaciśnięte zęby. Zablokowałem kilka zaklęć. Po czym zobaczyłem wyłaniających się z ciemności kilku oprychów, którzy wyglądaliby mi na kompletnych przygłupów, gdyby nie fakt, że któryś z nich zablokował mi możliwość teleportacji.  
\- Szmalcownicy...- szepnąłem- Rusz się!- powiedziałem do blondyna i popchnąłem go w odwrotną stronę ucieczki.  
\- Gdzie się wybieracie chłopcy?!- słyszałem za sobą krzyk. Biegliśmy ile tylko sił w nogach, jednak oni nie byli wolniejsi, już po chwili słyszałem ich szybki tupot i śmiechy. Jeden z nich teleportował się obok mnie.  
\- Crucio- rzuciłem zaklęcie w jego stronę, a ten padł na ziemię i zwijał się z bólu. Gruby łańcuch zawiązał się wokół pnia drzewa, tuż obok mojej stopy. Któryś z nich blokuje mi możliwość teleportacji, muszę go namierzyć i zabić. Po chwili, krępy, łysiejący szmalcownik, w podartych łachmanach znikąd pojawił się obok Dracona, mój umysł zareagował natychmiastowo, a z mojej różdżki popłynął zielony strumień światła. Szmalcownik padł martwy na ziemię.  
\- Drętwota!- od mojej tarczy odbiło się zaklęcie rzucone przez innego z oprychów. Podbiegłem do blondyna i zebrałem go z ziemi, po tym jak upadł przewrócony przez grube cielsko zabitego przeze mnie szmalcownika. Znów próbowałem nas teleportować, lecz moje próby były daremne. Muszą dobrze ukrywać kogoś z takimi umiejętnościami, nie wystawili by go na pierwszy front. Pociągnąłem za sobą Dracona i ukryłem nas w grubych pniem potężnego drzewa   
\- Nie zgubimy ich, nie wiem ilu ich jest, mogę spróbować ich załatwić, ale musisz tu zostać. Słyszysz?- mówiłem łapiąc szybko oddech- Słyszysz?- powtórzyłem i zwróciłem się w jego kierunku. Mocno trzymał zaciśniętą pięść na piersi i zacisnął powieki.  
\- Wszystko gra? Co jest?- zapytałem go. Czubki zaciśniętych palców zmieniały się powoli w czarny dym. Patrzyłem oczarowany. Może to była właśnie ta okazja na którą czekałem i której nie mogłem nie wykorzystać. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Głosy dobiegające do nas były już całkiem blisko.  
\- Pokaż im- powiedziałem, a oczy chłopaka otworzyły się szeroko, świeciły mocna poświatą. Były całe szare.


	3. Chapter 3

Grudki fruwającej ziemi opadały na moja uniesioną w górę twarz. Ból obtartych nadgarstków, który drażnił mnie do tej pory rozpłynął się po całym ciele, wkrótce znikając. Gdzieś z tyłu mojej głowie pojawiła się pojedyncza myśl, co zrobiłby teraz Syriusz...  
Szybki, płytki oddech zakłócał moje myśli. Nie mogłem i nie chciałem się ruszyć. Moim jedynym życzeniem było stać w tym miejscu i patrzeć, codziennie, do końca swojego życia. W moich uszach rozbrzmiewał przeciągły szum, nie był on drażniący czy nieprzyjemny. Przerywały go krótkie odgłosy wybuchów dobiegający jakby spod zamkniętej szczelnie kopuły. Wokół mnie wirował hebanowy pył, spośród którego wyłaniały się przebłysk i niewielkie drobinki połyskujące jak świetliki. Widok wydawałby się piękny, gdyby nie tworząca się przez niego aura. Aura totalnego zniszczenia, siła tak potężna, by bez najmniejszego wysiłku burzyć mury miast oraz całe budynki. Czułem jak po skórze przechodzi mi dreszcz zachwytu. Jednak to nie wszystko, zachwyt to zbyt słabe i małostkowe słowo by opisać tę zdumiewającą potęgę. Ekscytacja, gorączkowość, zafascynowanie, podniecenie. Czterech szmalcowników nadbiegło niczego nieświadomych. Lecz ujrzawszy widok ciężkiej, przepełnionej magią masy, po kolei, jeden po drugim poczęli się cofać. Ostatni z nich, wyglądający najporządniej, w elegancko skrojonej marynarce, z trochę przykrótkimi rękawami stanął jak słup soli. Nie sądziłem by należał do zgrai tych szumowin, jednak trafił w złe miejsce, w najgorszym możliwym czasie. Powszechnie znane były przypadki, nawet nie magicznych cywilów, którzy z rozpaczy i desperacji, chcąc utrzymać zbyt dużą rodzinę, trafiali do grupy czarodziejskich złodziei. Dobroduszni szmalcownicy zabierali ich ze sobą na akcje parę razy, wystawiając na pierwszy front i czerpiąc ich informacje na temat mugolskich domów, zabezpieczeń i zwyczajów. Po kilku udanych akcjach miał on otrzymać należną mu zapłatę i odejść w spokoju. Umowa godna porządnych czarodziei, chcących pomóc bliźnim, zawierała jednak haczyk. Mianowicie praktycznie żaden z nowo „zatrudnionych etatowo pracowników” nie dożywał do końca ostatniej akcji. Ten przestraszony pan w średnim wieku musiał być jednym z nich. Trząsł się jak obumarły liść, blade dłonie powoli podniosły się do góry z zamiarem podania się. Żaden z nich nie wykonywał nagłych ruchów, nie chcąc rozjuszyć bestii. Nieobliczalna masa poruszała się powoli w stałym, stonowanym rytmie, z tej perspektywy wyglądając całkiem niegroźnie. Wszystko naokoło nas wydawało się zatrzymać w miejscu, głucha cisza otaczała nasze sylwetki. Niski, spasiony mężczyzna, w granatowym meloniku, najbardziej przerażony, cofał się gorączkowo, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Tuż za jego ubłoconym, ciężkim butem, gruby korzeń wyrósł w czasie krótszym niż mrugniecie oka. Po chwili dało się usłyszeć głuchy łoskot padającego cielska. Piekło postanowiło zawitać na ziemię na moich oczach. Rozgrywające się przede mną przedstawienie trwało nie dłużej niż sześć sekund. Każda z nich przebiegała przed moimi oczami jak zwolniona akcja filmu. Na utwardzonej przez mróz ziemi, pokrytej delikatnym szronem leżały cztery ciała. Jeszcze sześć sekund temu żywe, cholernie przerażone, cuchnące odorem strachu, ale na pewno żywe. Twarz każdego z nich zwrócona była centralnie w moją stronę. Ich rybie, zamglone oczy, szeroko otwarte wpatrzone były swoim martwym spojrzeniem we mnie. Ich cery były szare, pokryte czarnymi bliznami. Coś jakby impuls, tuż pod skóra nakazał mi jak najszybszą ewakuację. Skupiłem całą siłę woli by teleportować się w oddalone o kilka mil miejsce, jednak nic się nie stało. Żaden z tych durniów nie blokował mi możliwości teleportacji, to ten przeklęty las, to dziwne miejsce, które od początku wydawało mi się emanować podejrzana energią. Instynkt i szybki refleks pomogły mi uskoczyć przed pędzącą prosto na mnie zabójczą siłą. Niezauważony wcześniej przeze mnie stromy pagórek, dał mi znać o swoim istnieniu, gdy niespodziewanie podłoże zniknęło spod moich stóp. Potoczyłem się jak cholerna gumowa piłka na samo dno, lądując w lodowato zimnej wodzie, pełnej kujących ostów. Kilka soczystych przekleństw wydobyło się z moich ust. Być może to upadek z sprawił, że woda z rzeczce przybrała barwę szarego dymu wydobywającego się z kominów mugolskich domów, niemniej jednak, nawet jeśli były to omamy, nie powstrzymało mnie to przez agresywnym zerwaniem się na równe nogi. Kilka powbijanych w moje kolana i dłonie ostów wypadło, inne uparcie trzymały się na swoim miejscu. Powietrze nie docierało do moich płuc z powodu szybko łapanych oddechów. Nagły szept oderwał mnie od spazmatycznych ruchów klatki piersiowej. Uniesiony przeze mnie wzrok napotkał stojąca naprzeciwko postać. Niewątpliwie była kobietą, jej przygarbiona postawa i ściągnięte ramiona wyrażały smutek i przygnębienie. Kolor sadzy opanował całe jej ciało, od stóp, aż po czubek kapelusza, przybranego zwiędłymi kwiatami. Dziergana woalka zakrywała jej twarz. Zdawała się być wyrzeźbiona w szarym kamieniu, nieoszlifowanym i pokrytym bruzdami. Tym właśnie była, piękną, tajemnicza rzeźbą, gdzieś na wyludnionym pustkowiu, w środku przeklętego lasu, na dnie zimnego kanionu. Rzeźba miała wyciągnięta dłoń, jakby chciała mi pomóc. Brakowało jej kilku palców. Moja ręka powędrowała w górę, czym bliżej znajdowała się kobiety tym głośniejszy zdawał się szept. Gdy nasze palce prawie się stykały, a po mojej skroni spływały grube krople potu, z góry kanionu dobiegł do mnie głośny huk. Ogromna energia rozładowała się w jednym momencie, by po chwili zniknąć. Tyle wystarczyło bym oprzytomniał i ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach ruszył w stronę osuwiska, zostawiając tragiczną postać za sobą. Gdy po kilku nieudanych próbach i niezamierzonych kąpielach błotnych udało mi się wspiąć na stromy klif, podparłem najbliższe drzewo. Potrzebowałem odrobiny odpoczynku i opanowania nerwów. To co działo się przez ostatnią godzinę przekroczyło moje wszelkie oczekiwania.   
Najpierw usłyszałem szloch. Był cichy i desperacko powstrzymywany przez przyciśnięte do ust dłonie. Blondyn siedział obok korzenia ogromnego dębu. Nie miał na sobie draśnięcia czy zadrapania. Nawet jego włosy były idealnie ułożone i zaczesane. W porównaniu do niego wyglądałem jak kupa gówna. Jednak było warto. Nie żałowałem niczego, w moim sercu nie było krzty strachu czy bólu. Kącik moich ust uniósł się do góry, widząc tą żałosną scenę. W tym kruchym ciele znajdował się jednak potwór, ten którego chciałem wydobyć. Znów pragnąłem go zobaczyć w pełnej okazałości. Nawet jeśli chciałby mnie zabić, zniszczyć, zmieść z powierzchni ziemi, oddałbym mu się z pokorą i zachwytem. W tej chwili zrobiłbym wszystko dla tej kupki nieszczęścia, dla delikatnego chłopca, płaczącego jak mała dziewczynka. Jego strach ukazał mi się całej swojej krasie, nie był jednak odrażający. Gdzieś w nim istniała tak przepotężna magia, która przebijała się przez jego żałosną powłokę. Wystarczyło go jedynie zachęcić. I ja miałem zamiar to zrobić.   
\- Jak się czujesz?- mój ton wyszedł nawet autentycznie współczująco.  
Nie uzyskałem żadnej odpowiedzi. Jego ciało drżało niekontrolowanie, a ręce zacisnęły się mocniej wokół kolan. Podszedłem bliżej i przykucnąłem. Położyłem różdżkę obok, by po chwili wolną ręką umieścić na jego blond włosach. Pogładziłem je delikatnie, burząc ich idealną strukturę.   
\- Biedactwo- szepnąłem i zbliżyłem się jeszcze bardziej do chłopaka. Przytuliłem jego głowę do piersi. Po chwili szloch stawał się cichszy i spokojniejszy. Poczułem że lekko drżąca ręka dotyka moich pleców.  
\- Co ja zrobiłem...  
\- Nic złego.  
\- Zabiłem ich...  
\- Broniłeś się.  
\- Nie..  
\- Co?  
\- Zabiłem ich, bo tego chciałem- dreszcz ekscytacji przebiegł po moich plecach- Wydaje ci się, że kiedy ta moc wychodzi z mojego ciała, to nic nie czuję, że nie jestem sobą i że w ogóle tego nie kontroluję. To nieprawda, kiedy to się dzieje czuję ekscytację i wolność, zupełnie nieskrępowaną, wyrwaną zza krat. Oddaje się temu z pokorą, nie dlatego, ze nie mam innego wyboru. Gdybym naprawdę pragnął przestać to bym to zrobił, ale tego nie chcę i nie potrzebuję.  
\- Więc dlaczego płaczesz?- szept wydobywający się z mojego gardła zdziwił mnie samego.  
\- Spójrz na nich..  
odwróciłem wzrok w ich stronę. Zwłoki leżały nienaruszone i tak samo przerażające jak wcześniej.   
\- Chcę to zrobić jeszcze raz..  
\- Nie powstrzymam cię. Nie potrafię- szepnąłem.  
\- Wiem, a jeśli następnym razem tak skończy moja matka, ojciec, ciotka Bella... albo ty?- dlaczego obchodził go mój los?  
Usiadłem obok, stykając nasze ramiona razem.   
\- Mój ojciec chrzestny powiedział mi kiedyś, żebym nigdy nie ograniczał siebie i swoich możliwości dla innych. Sam wpadł w pułapkę więzi. Powiązanie z innym człowiekiem zatruło jego umysł i wolę. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie żył dla siebie, co tak usilnie wpajał mi. Jestem mu za to wdzięczny, jednocześnie nienawidząc go z całego serca. Nie żyjesz dla swojej rodziny, uwolniłeś się od nich. Na twoim miejscu już bym tam nie wracał. Twój dar i potencjał nie mogą się zmarnować i ty o tym wiesz. Za cenę wszystkiego, broń tego jaki jesteś naprawdę, nawet jeśli nie wydaje ci się to na razie prawidłowym postępowaniem.  
Chłopak patrzył na mnie stalowymi oczami, zimnymi jak lód. Był idealny. Po niedawnym obrzydzeniu jego nędzną postawa nie pozostał już nawet ślad, przesłoniony przez wypowiedziane przez niego słowa i potężną moc ujawnioną mi jeszcze parę chwil wcześniej.   
Przez moment jego twarz przybrała grymas lekkiego obrzydzenia.   
\- Co jest?  
\- Wyglądasz jakby przejechał po tobie pociąg, zaatakowałem cię- bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Draco.  
\- Nie, szukałem jagód na kolację i spadłem z klifu.  
\- Zaatakowałem. Nie obraź się, ale chętnie zrobiłbym to ponownie.  
Chłopak coraz bardziej mnie zaskakiwał. Wstałem szybko z miejsca i otrzepałem spodnie.   
\- Idziemy dalej. Może mieli tu gdzieś w pobliżu kolegów- stwierdziłem wskazując ruchem głowy w stronę zmasakrowanych zwłok.  
Następnego dnia, po spędzonej w namiocie nocy, nie czułem się dobrze. Kości wyłamywały się i strzelały przy każdym ruchu. Posiniaczone ciało odmawiało współpracy. Szare, odrażające sińce pod oczami odróżniały się na tle bladej skóry twarzy. Coś wyraźnie drażniło moje zmysły, doprowadzając mnie do nerwowych ruchów i przewracania się z boku na bok na twardym materacu. No tak, to ten szybki, nierówny oddech tuż nade mną. Zaraz...  
Moim zielonym źrenicą ukazała się twarz, zupełnie wypoczęta, pełna energii i chyba nawet wyrażająca zadowolenie. Nie podobało mi się to z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, dlaczego była taka niezmierzenie szczęśliwa. W mojej beznadziejnej sytuacji nie widziałem absolutnie nic godnego okazania chociażby promyku szczęścia. Po drugie, ta świeżość... nie wiedziałem jak wyglądam sam, ale oscylując po to jak się czułem, można było dojść do wniosku, że co najmniej nie wyjściowo. I po trzecie, zastanawiające było to dlaczego znajdowała się zaledwie kilka centymetrów ode mnie? Poczułem przyjemny zapach melisy i ciepłe powietrze na skórze, tak odmienne od zimna wdzierającego się do namiotu z zewnątrz.   
\- Co jest do cholery?!- krzyknąłem, zrywając się jak porażony piorunem.  
\- Już nie śpisz?- zadał idiotyczne pytanie blondyn.  
\- Czemu nade mną sterczysz? I co to w ogóle za pytanie?! Jak mam spać kiedy dyszysz mi w twarz?  
\- Przepraszam, zastanawiałem się czy jeszcze żyjesz.  
\- Co?  
\- Wyglądałeś jak trup, chciałem sprawdzić czy wciąż oddychasz- tłumaczył jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.  
\- Nie wystarczyło poszturchać mnie za ramiona, albo chociaż przywalić z liścia?  
\- Po co miałem posuwać się do tak brutalnych środków? Jak widać moja metoda wystarczyła.  
\- No tak, na co dzień jesteś tak mało brutalny, że zwykły policzek byłby odrazą dla takiego pacyfisty.  
Blada twarz przybrała srogi wyraz, a jasne brwi ściągnęły się tworząc w przerwie między nimi kilka bruzd. Zdenerwowałem go, a w mojej sytuacji, gdy naokoło nie było żadnej niewinnej duszy do wykończenia oprócz mnie, nie była to pozytywna wizja przyszłości.   
\- Nieważne. Pójdziemy sprawdzić jak z twoja magią, z takimi pokładami siły, twoje zaklęcia muszą być imponujące.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że będziemy ćwiczyć zaklęcia..- zaczął niemrawo chłopak.  
\- A czego się spodziewałeś?- mówiłem powoli, gdyż nawet zbyt szybkie tempo poruszania mięśniami twarzy sprawiało mi ból.  
\- Że nauczysz mnie panować nad Obscurusem.  
\- To nie jedyne moje zadanie, mam się tobą zająć i nauczyć cię wielu rzeczy. Czy ci się to podoba czy nie, będziesz mnie słuchał. Inaczej będziesz miał do czynienia z kimś potężniejszym niż ja- mówiłem zakładając na nos okrągłe okulary. Były okropnie brudne.  
\- Ale...  
\- żadnego ale.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, że nadajesz się teraz do czegokolwiek...  
\- Widać, że w ogóle mnie nie znasz.  
\- Ja..  
\- Idziemy!- warknąłem na niego. Czułem, że niedługo platynowy przygłup doprowadzi mnie do ostatecznej granicy nerwów. Wyszedłem szybko na zewnątrz. Było zimno, okropnie zimno. Z mojego niespokojnego oddechu tworzyły się białe obłoczki, rozchodząc się dookoła. Szelest i chrupot starych liści i gałązek towarzyszył mi z każdym kolejnym krokiem. Blizna na czole piekła jakby ktoś przystawiał do niej rozżarzony pręt. Wiedziałem co to oznacza. Ten który przyczynił się do jej powstania myślał o mnie intensywnie. Zapewne knuje teraz plan zemsty, gdzieś w ciemnej celi, z której lada dzień się wydostanie. Odwróciłem się, Draco stał tuż obok namiotu. Widać było, że się boi, widać w jego oczach. Biedak prawie, że płakał. Ale dlaczego jego strach nie wydzielał żadnego okropnego zapachu? Coś było nie tak.  
\- Rzuć we mnie zaklęcie- powiedziałem wyraźnie tak by mógł mnie usłyszeć z dosyć dalekiej odległości.  
\- Jakie?- zapytał głupio.  
\- Jakiekolwiek.  
\- Ale.. ja nie wiem jakie.  
\- Pierwsze które przyjdzie ci na myśl.  
\- A jeżeli coś ci się stanie...  
\- Przestań się mną przejmować.  
\- Nie mogę...  
\- Zrób to, albo ja to zrobię- powiedziałem zdesperowany wskazując w niego różdżką. Serce biło mi tak mocno, ze słyszałem jego uderzenia w uszach. Ból, łomot, szum przepływającej krwi, wycie wiatru.  
\- Nie chcę tego robić..  
\- Ty parszywy tchórzu, zrób to albo cię zabiję!  
\- Nie mogę... nie potrafię.  
Totalnie mnie zamroczyło, nie wiem czy było to spowodowane bólem poobijanego ciała, lodowatym wiatrem, który zapierał mi oddech w płucach, tym jak bardzo chciałem i potrzebowałem by rzucił we mnie tym cholernym zaklęciem, czy tym co właśnie powiedział. Opadłem na kolana. Wyraźnie poczułem, że wczorajsze rany po wyrwanych kolcach na nowo się otworzyły. Stanął nade mną. Prosiłem w myślach by nie odezwał się ani słowem. Oczywiście nie posłuchał.   
\- Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Nic nie jest w porządku...- mój głos był jadowity, ale słaby.  
\- Nie umiem czarować, nie znam żadnego zaklęcia... chciałem ci powiedzieć, ale nie dałeś mi okazji. Ojciec z matką całe życie trzymali mnie w zamknięciu, nie chodziłem do Hogwartu, a oni sami nie uczyli mnie zaklęć. Dziwne jest to, ze kupili mi różdżkę, chyba tylko po to żeby zupełnie mnie nie zniszczyć i upokorzyć jako czarodzieja. I tak udało im się zrobić ze mnie charłaka.  
\- Zamknij się...- nie mogłem słuchać tych bredni. Ten idiota był zupełnie bezużyteczny. Miałem uczyć go wszystkich podstaw? Czy wyglądałem na dobroczyńcę uciemiężonych i zaplutych charłaków? Blizna znowu dała znać o swoim istnieniu. Czarny pan wiedział o tym i rozkazał mi bym go uczył? A może o tym nie wiedział. Wszystko to nie miało żadnego sensu, nagle całe powierzone mi zadanie przestało mieć dla mnie znaczenie.  
\- Harry...  
\- Mówiłem żebyś się nie odzywał.  
\- Harry...  
\- Przestań mówić!- podniosłem nieprzytomne spojrzenie. Postać nade mną wcale nie wyglądała jak Draco Malfoy. Jeszcze do niedawna przedstawiała posąg, teraz stała przede mną jako żywa osoba. Żywa to za dużo powiedziane. Ociekała wodą, z każdego skrawka szarej tkaniny którą była okryta spływała ciecz, by od razu po zetknięciu z ziemią zamarznąć. Szron pokrywał białą cerę. Źrenice oczu kreśliły błękitne obręcze.  
\- Niedługo was znajdzie... broń Obscurusa. Jest już blisko. Łowca depcze wam po piętach będzie tu lada dzień..  
\- O kim mówisz?  
\- Łowca chce odnaleźć Obscurusa i oddać go w ręce swojej pani. Potwór musi trafić znowu do swoich braci uwięzionych w nieświadomości. Broń go Harry. Nie tylko on ci zagraża.  
\- Co mam robić?  
\- Pomóż mu, a zyskasz wszystko...- po wypowiedzeniu tych słów postać natychmiast zniknęła i nie miała powrócić już nigdy więcej. Twarz przerażonego Malfoya była ostatnim co pamiętam.


	4. Chapter 4

Nie wiem ile czasu leżałem nieprzytomny- godziny, dni miesiące... mogłem jedynie snuć przypuszczenia.  
Przeżywałem ciągle jedne i te same chwile. Niespodziewany fortel na moją osobę wzmagał we mnie potrzebę niekończącego się skupienia i czujności. Mimo iż miałem świadomość, że wszystko co czuje nie jest prawdziwe, nie potrafiłem powstrzymać samozachowawczych instynktów, a wizja Blacka stojącego tuż za mną z różdżką i spojrzeniem szaleńca przysparzała jeszcze więcej obaw. Moje powieki były ciężkie, a ich otworzenie wymagało ode mnie nadludzkiego wręcz wysiłku.  
Płatek lewego ucha swędział mnie niemiłosiernie, lecz nie miałem szans w starciu z zatrważająca siłą przyciągania ziemskiego trzymającego moje ręce na twardej, ubitej powierzchni. 

\- Ej, żyjesz?

Nie odpowiedziałem. Skoro platynowy kretyn zauważył moją próbę otworzenia oczu to znaczy, że nie mogłem leżeć tak długo. Inaczej nie zwracał by na mnie uwagi, albo już nie żył. Postać kobiety z mojej wizji przypomniała mi się i to nie bez powodu. Nakazała mi go bronić, ktoś go szuka. Będę miał z tego wiele korzyści. Czy mogę ufać zjawie i za jej radą bronić człowieka, który nie znał jednego pieprzonego zaklęcia? Oczywiście, że nie. W normalnej sytuacji porzuciłbym go przy pierwszej okazji, jednak misja ta została mi powierzona przez Czarnego Pana, a jego nie mogłem zawieść. Zebrałem całą siłę jaka pozostała w moim wymęczonym ciele i otworzyłem oczy. Przez środek jednej z soczewek okularów przebiegała gruba szrama. 

\- Na twoje nieszczęście...- odparłem słabo.

\- Chyba miałeś jakiś atak, padłeś na ziemię i zemdlałeś.

\- Długo byłem nieprzytomny?- zapytałem, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej, pojękując i sycząc gdy którąś z niezliczonych ran podrażnił nagły ruch.

\- Kilka minut.

\- Podaj mi różdżkę- rozkazałem, wskazując na leżący nieopodal przyrząd. Chłopak szybko wykonał polecenie. Wyrwałem różdżkę z bladej dłoni i zacząłem od leczenia ran. Myśli kłębiły się w mojej głowie niczym burzowe chmury, a on przyglądał się, widocznie zafascynowany zaklęciami leczącymi drobne rany i urazy.

\- Przestań się gapić, albo wydłubię ci oczy.

Chłopak od razu odwrócił wzrok patrząc w stronę wciąż stojącego nieopodal namiotu. Po wyleczeniu poważniejszych urazów i doprowadzeniu swojego stanu do porządku wstałem i zwróciłem się do blondyna czekającego posłusznie, aż skończę cały proceder. 

\- Będę cię uczył. Zaklęć, obrony i panowania nad Obscurusem. A ty odpłacisz mi się wszystkim czego zapragnę, chociażby miało cię to przerażać, chociaż miałbyś czuć się z tym okropnie. Będziesz robił wszystko co powiem i słuchał moich rad. Od dzisiaj jestem dla ciebie tylko ja. Nie ma już twojej matki, ojca, ani ciotki.  
Wyglądał jakby zastanawiał się nad znaczeniem moich słów. Wahał się, a to nie zapowiadało niczego dobrego. Myślałem, że po tym co stało się ze szmalcownikami, jak po prostu ich zamordował, nie będzie już chciał wracać do domu, żeby nie narażać bliskich- chyba jednak się myliłem.

\- Dobrze. Zgadzam się.

To mi wystarczyło. Wyleczenie reszty ran zajęło mi kilka kolejnych dni. Codziennie przenosiliśmy nasze tymczasowe miejsce zamieszkania na inny teren. Jak się okazało nie musiałem się zbytnio starać w nauce młodego Malfoya. Był bardzo zdolny, widać, że jego magiczny talent tylko czekał by go uwolnić. I pomyśleć, że na początku uważałem go za charłaka. Taka była moja pierwsza myśl gdy zakomunikowano mi, że nie chodzi do Hogwartu, a rodzice trzymają go pod kloszem. Podstawowe zaklęcia znał jedynie w teorii, podobno nikt nie pozwolił mu ich nigdy używać, czemu dziwiłem się dopóki nie rzucił któregokolwiek z nich. Światło wydobywającego się z jego różdżki po wypowiedzeniu zaklęcia lumos, było tak mocne, że o mało mnie nie oślepiło, nawet po szczelnym zaciśnięciu oczu, widziałem własne naczynia krwionośne znajdujące się na powiekach. Nie prosiłem go o rzucanie lumos maksima, to mogłoby pozbawić mnie wzroku. Jego zaklęcia obronne miały niesamowitą siłę, po kilku z nich skończyłem nieźle poobijany, tak jakby nie wystarczyło mi dotychczasowych ran. Na początku Malfoy wyglądał na względnie przejętego moim stanem. Proponował by ćwiczyć zaklęcia jedynie w teorii, tak by nie musiał ich próbować na mnie. Nie zgadzałem się, a on posłusznie słuchał, tak jak ustaliliśmy. Po pewnym czasie przestał kompletnie przejmować się moim stanem, a torturowanie mnie przychodziło mu z niesamowitą łatwością. Broniłem się jak mogłem, jednak siła z jaką uderzało we mnie każde zaklęcie przewyższała możliwości mojej tarczy. Czułem się słaby. Z boku cała sytuacja mogła wyglądać jakby to on uczył mnie i dawał wycisk nieludzkimi metodami. Profilaktycznie, dla bezpieczeństwa przenosiłem nas codziennie w inne miejsca, oddalone od siebie możliwie jak najdalej. Zawsze wybierałem tereny odległe od ludzkich siedlisk. 

Nie chodziło o to, że mógł kogoś zaatakować, chętnie bym znów zobaczył go w akcji, jednak jak wiadomo ciekawe wieści szybko się rozchodzą, a już zwłaszcza w świecie czarodziejów. Dlatego najczęściej nocowaliśmy w lasach, rozległych pustkowiach lub górskich przełęczach. Sam nie wiedziałem skąd kojarzę te wszystkie miejsca i dlaczego z taką łatwością wynajduje co raz to nowsze skrytki. Ponadto musiałem mieć się ciągle na baczności. Chłopak zdawał się w ogóle nie być świadomym potencjalnego zagrożenia i w najlepsze zachwycał się każdym, najprostszym zaklęciem. 

Prawie dwa tygodnie po wyruszeniu z dworu Malfoyów chłopak poznał już większość przydatnych zaklęć, potrafił się bronić, a gdy miałem dobry humor opowiadałem mu o historii magii i trochę mniej lub bardziej przydatnych informacji na temat Hogwartu.  
\- Zawsze chciałem tam iść- powiedział, patrząc w zamyśleniu w ogień rozpalonego ogniska. Wokół nas panowała ciemność. W dalekiej przestrzeni, gdzieś na horyzoncie, oddalone o kilka dobrych mil, tliły się światełka jakiegoś małego miasteczka, zapewne mugolskiego.

\- Niczego nie straciłeś, i tak nauczyłem cię wszystkiego co potrzebne- odrzekłem, po czym wróciłem do jedzenia czekoladowego batonika.

\- Ale mogłem nauczyć się o wiele więcej, pograć w quddicha, poznać więcej takich osób jak ty...

\- Nie chciałbyś poznać więcej takich jak ja, uwierz mi- prychnąłem z pogardą.

\- Chodzi mi o czarodziejów.

\- Nie wystarczył ci tłum śmierciożerców w twoim domu?

\- Śmieciożercy to nic nie warte śmieci, nie wiem jak Czarny Pan może na nich polegać. To zgraja idiotów.

\- Wreszcie w czymś się zgadzamy.

\- Nie mówię tu o swoich rodzicach, przynajmniej nie o matce.

\- Czy ja o czymś nie mówiłem? Mam przypomnieć ci zasady?!- wstałem gwałtownie z miejsca i stanąłem tuż nad jego sylwetką. Przeląkł się i odruchowo sięgnął po różdżkę, którą wytrąciłem nogą z jego uścisku.

\- Wyciągasz na mnie różdżkę? Chcesz mnie zaatakować Malfoy?

\- Nie- odparł z szybkością światła.

\- Po co wymyślam te wszystkie cholerne zasady?! Pod jakim warunkiem cię uczę i przekazuję ci moją wiedzę głupi charłaku?

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak!- blondyn podniósł się z ziemi i zatrzymał się tuz przede mną. Ostatnio słowo charłak działało na niego jak najgorszy afront. Myślał, że skoro poznał kilku sztuczek, stał się pełnoprawnym czarodziejem, ale mylił się i miałem zamiar mu to udowodnić. Od dłuższego czasu wzbierała we mnie rozdrażnienie. Chodziłem podminowany, a ciągła nieudana obrona jeszcze bardziej rozjuszała moje nerwy.

\- A jak chciałbyś żebym cię nazywał? Może szanowny panie Malfoy, albo panie białogrzywy?

\- Wiem, że złamałem zasadę, to już się nie powtórzy- mówił przejęty Malfoy. Widać, że chciał załagodzić konflikt. Nawet obelgi i wyzwiska nie działały na jego stalowe nerwy. 

\- Skąd mogę mieć taką pewność...

Nie zdążyłem skończyć nawet zdania, a chłopak wyciągnął rękę, w geście wyglądającym jak mugolskie powitanie. Magiczna, nierozerwalna przysięga- jednak potraktował swoje słowa bardzo poważnie. Złapałem jego dłoń i przyłożyłem w miejsce gdzie się łączyły różdżkę. Wydobywająca się z niej jasna poświata, złączyła nas przysięgą, która naruszona kończyła się w tylko jeden sposób- śmiercią. Nie spodziewałem się takiego posunięcia z jego strony. Czar powodował przyjemne mrowienie w końcach palców. Gdy puścił moja dłoń, natychmiast usiadł z powrotem na ziemi z naburmuszoną miną.

Kilka dni później było wiadomo, że ma zamiar egzekwować przysięgę, w sumie od tego zależało jego życie. Nie wspomniał o swojej rodzinie ani słowem i jestem pewien, że nawet o niej nie pomyślał. 

Dzień, w którym znaleźliśmy podniszczony, na pewno opuszczony dom był dżdżysty i nie zapowiadał niczego dobrego. Przemęczony i podirytowany ciągłymi wahaniami pogody postanowiłem, że spędzimy w nim kilka nocy, pomimo tego, że jego wygląd nie wzbudził we mnie poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Odpadające płaty tynku sprawiały, że budynek wydawał się bardzo niestabilny, ale nawet jego chwiejna konstrukcja nie zniechęciła mnie do zamaszystego kopa w drewniane drzwi. Tumany kurzu wytoczyły się na mnie ze środka, przesłaniając mi cały widok, a kawałki spróchniałych odłamków desek i na pewno pająków, spadło mi na głowę.  
Powoli wszedłem do środka, rozświetlając cuchnący stęchlizną hol. Drepczący za mną Malfoy co chwile cicho przeklinał, potykając się o nierówną podłogę. Gdybym powiedział, że nie poprawiało mi to humoru, zapewne bym skłamał.

\- Jesteś pewny, że zostanie tu na noc to dobry plan?- zapytał niepewnie Malfoy. 

\- A czy któryś z moich dotychczasowych planów był zły?

\- Tak tylko mówię...

\- Nie mów za dużo, bo za każdym razem gdy otwierasz usta, twoja sylwetka maleje w moich oczach.

Po dokładnym obejrzeniu całego pomieszczenia i wstępnym oględzinach stwierdziłem, że jest bezpiecznie i rzuciłem zdecydowanie zbyt ciężki, jak na stopień mojego wypoczęcia plecak. Od razu zapaliłem ogień w gigantycznym, starym kominku i ułożyłem swój śpiwór niedaleko źródła kojącego ciepła. Przemoczone ubrania przyklejały się do mojego ciała, ale nie miałem siły ani ochoty by wstać i je zmieniać. Blondyn widocznie nie miał takiego problemu. Bez słowa wyjął z plecaka gruby sweter i zdjął z siebie przesiąkniętą lodowatą wodą bluzę. Jego skóra była blada. Chorobliwie blada, jak porcelana lub kość słoniowa, a w świetle odbijających się płomieni wydawała się jeszcze bledsza. Był dosyć dobrze zbudowany, a jego widok tylko przypomniał mi jak dawno nie zaspokajałem swoich seksualnych potrzeb, które przecież ma każdy. Nawet taki dupek jak ja. Nim zdążyłem przeciągnąć wzrok po całej jego sylwetce, szybko założył na siebie ciepłe ubranie i siąknął mocno nosem. W tym momencie zacząłem mu zazdrościć. Niby proste uczucie, które może przytrafić się każdemu. On wygrzewał się w miłym, puchowym swetrze, a ja przemoczony do szpiku kości trząsłem się z zimna, jak kurduplowaty chihuahua. Co ten gnojek sobie wyobraża, jak może być traktowany lepiej niż ja? Zazdrość szybko zmieniła się we wściekłość. Z prostego, nieskomplikowanego uczucia, w niszczącą furię w zaledwie kilka sekund. 

Zamknąłem oczy i szybko odliczyłem w myślach do dziesięciu, później do pięćdziesięciu, by skończyć zupełnie zrelaksowany na dwustu. Patrzące na mnie szare źrenice były pierwszym co zauważyłem po powrocie do realnego życia. Malfoy dalej wygrzewał się w swoim swetrze i skulony przyciągał kolana do brody, obejmując je mocno rękami. Na brudnej podłodze przed nim leżała książka, otworzona gdzieś na końcowych stronach. 

\- Co czytasz?- zapytałem.

\- „Podstawowe zaklęcia obronne”

\- Odpuść sobie i idź spać, jutro nauczę cię kolejnych.

\- Wolę najpierw poznać je w teorii.

\- Kujon.

\- Raczej perfekcjonista.

\- Musze ci przyznać, że perfekcyjne zabijasz niewinnych ludzi.

\- Jeśli chcesz wywołać we mnie wyrzuty sumienia to już dawno przestało to na mnie działać.

\- Jeszcze wczoraj słyszałem jak pochlipujesz pod kołdrą.

Gdyby nie to, że w słabym świetle ognia nie było zbyt wiele widać mógłbym założyć się, że na jego policzkach wykwitł zdrowy rumieniec.

\- Chyba coś ci się przyśniło. Znowu majaczysz, nie pierwszy raz. Nie jest ci zimno?

\- Jest mi bardzo przyjemnie, uwielbiam kiedy zimna woda spływa mi po plecach.

Malfoy tylko pokiwał głową i zamknął książkę. Po czym ułożył się w swoim śpiworze i odwrócony do mnie plecami, chyba zasnął.  
Gdy kilka nieprzyjemnych godzin później, cichy szmer powoli wybudzał mnie z płytkiego snu, ogień w kominku już prawie zgasł, a Draco pochrapywał w swoim śpiworze. Coś jakby stukające odgłosy kroków rozbrzmiewało niedaleko mnie. Z początku wydawało mi się, ze to szmery wydawane przez nietoperze lub inne nocne stworzenia, pewnie licznie zamieszkujące ten stary dom. Zmieniłem zdanie gdy niski głosik odezwał się tuż nad moim uchem. Zerwałem się jak oparzony rozgrzanymi węglami. To co jawiło się w delikatnym świetle pomieszczenia było niepodobne do niczego co wcześniej widziałbym na oczy. Postać była mała, niewiele wyższa od dziecka. Twarz jej była nieskończenie, olśniewająco piękna. Kontury i rysy twarzy zdawały się być rzeźbione. Głowy nie pokrywały włosy, cienka skóra okrywała jedynie wystające kości. Od powiek, aż po brodę, z prawej i lewej strony jej twarz zakrywały tatuaże. Jej ciało okrywała długa, powłóczysta, ale bardzo delikatna szata, mieniąca się jaśniejącymi refleksami. Poruszała się powoli i dystyngowanie, jakby pod wodą. Wycelowałem różdżkę prosto w twarz postaci. Ta tylko patrzyła na mnie spokojnym wzrokiem. Może nawet kojącym. Nic nie mówiła, nie okazywała żadnych emocji. Jej wzrok przeniósł się na postać śpiącego Malfoya, a mój automatycznie powędrował za nią. 

\- Malfoy!- szepnąłem gorączkowo, jakby głośniejszy odgłos mógł rozjuszyć małe stworzenie. Blondyn nawet nie drgnął.

\- Malfoy! Obudź się durniu- po powtórnej próbie obudzenia chłopaka, ten poruszył się w swoim śpiworze i ciężko wzdychając odwrócił się w moja stronę.

\- Co zno..- chciał zadać pytanie, ale od razu po zauważeniu naszego nowego towarzysza podniósł się nie mniej gwałtownie niż ja i na oślep szukał wokół siebie gorączkowo różdżki, która leżała parę metrów dalej w plecaku. No tak, mogłem się tego po nim spodziewać- głupoty.

Zwróciłem się w stronę tajemniczego stworzenia, ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie stało samo. Trzy podobne mu postacie pojawiły się tuż za nim. Różniły się wzorem tatuaży i szatami okrywającymi ich ciała. Powoli podniosłem się do pozycji stojącej. Malfoy zrobił to samo. Cofnął się o kilka kroków i począł zawzięcie grzebać w granatowym plecaku w poszukiwaniu różdżki. 

\- Kim jesteście?- zadałem pytanie, nie będąc pewnym czy to coś potrafi w ogóle mówić.

Jeden z nich, z szybkością większą niż mrugnięcie okiem pojawił się tuż przy mojej twarzy.  
Jego blade czoło przylgnęło do mojego, a ja nie zdążyłem nawet pomyśleć jak to się stało, że tak nagle urósł do mojego poziomu. W jego białych oczach, odznaczających się jedynie czarnymi otoczkami źrenic, zobaczyłem siebie. To z pewnością byłem ja. Wyglądałem na starszego o kilka, może kilkanaście lat. Stałem na szarej brukowanej ulicy. Naokoło panował mrok, a zimno dosięgnęło nawet mojego prawdziwego ciała. Po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się swojej sylwetce zauważyłem, że różdżkę trzymam w lewej dłoni, prawej nie miałem w ogóle. Czarny, elegancki garnitur zakrywał całe moje ciało, jedynie odsłonięta szyja zapełniona była przeróżnymi bliznami i rozcięciami. Te same okulary, te same zmierzwione włosy. Strach przenikał przeze mnie na wskroś. Nie bałem się jednak o siebie.... Gigantyczna, czarna masa nad moją głową, masakrowała budynki w odległości kilkunastu mil. Gdzieś z tyłu zabrzmiał kobiecy krzyk. 

\- On nie żyje!- krzyczała- Odejdź bo zabije i ciebie!

\- Nic mi nie zrobi- starsza wersja mnie odpowiedziała bezbarwnym głosem- Ale na twoim miejscu bym się obawiał, nikt już cię nie obroni. Po tym słowach zielony promień z mojej różdżki popłynął wprost w stronę kobiecego głosu, a moja postać skuliła się w sobie, jakby czuła ogromny ból. Pot spływał po mojej skroni grubymi kroplami. Usłyszałem jedynie odgłos upadającej na ziemię różdżki i kogoś krzyczącego moje imię. Przysięgam, że znam ten głos. Znów byłem w starym domu. Przerażony Malfoy celował wprost w małą postać, która oddaliła się teraz o kilka metrów. Powstrzymałem go skinieniem ręki.

\- Co to było?- zadałem pytanie postaci. Nie odrzekła nic. Utkwił jedynie spojrzenie w czymś wyraźnie znajdującym się za mną i Malfoyem.

\- To Tobul pokazują to co cię czeka, ale tylko jeśli nie zmienisz swojego postępowania. Bardzo łatwo jest zmienić przyszłość przez nich pokazywaną. Co tam zobaczyłeś Harry?

Powoli odwróciłem się w stronę dobiegającego głosu. Jak na przebyte w Azkabanie lata Syriusz nie wyglądał najgorzej. Wprawdzie schudł, a jego falowane włosy sięgały już ramion, ale oprócz tych kilku szczegółów nie zmienił się w ogóle. Jego wyprostowana postawa nadal świadczyła o sile, a pewność siebie biła od niego jak promienie słońca. Starałem się nie okazywać żadnych uczuć oprócz pogardy, ale moja zmizerniała postawa nie wzbudziła by respektu nawet w szmalcowniku. 

\- Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Podróż pełna przygód z Obscurusem chyba ci nie służy.

\- Za to ty trzymasz się całkiem nieźle jak na trzynaście lat w Azkabanie, chyba tak krótka resocjalizacja to za mało na mordercę takiego jak ty.

\- Pod tym pozorem w ogóle się nie zmieniłeś. Nadal uwielbiasz ubliżać ludziom- odparł z lekkim obrzydzeniem Black.

\- Och, przepraszam, obraziłem cię? Przykro mi ale to taki odruch bezwarunkowy w obecności zdrajców i morderców.  
\- Nadal wmawiasz sobie, że to ja zabiłem twojego ojca.

\- Nie, zrobiłem to sam i zrobiłbym jeszcze raz. Mówię o dziesiątkach niewinnych mugoli i charłaków. Zapomniałeś już o nich?

\- Zamilcz- ton Syriusza stał się mroczny, a jego oczy pociemniały- Nie przyszedłem tu by się z tobą kłócić. Zabieram ze sobą Obscurusa. 

\- Po co ci on? Chcesz go wykończyć, czy może namówić by stanął po jasnej stronie mocy, tak jak ty rycerzu uciemiężonych? A co ze mną, zabijesz mnie? Zrób to, może w końcu pomścisz śmierć swojego ukochanego Jamesa! Szkoda, że nigdy nie mogłeś się zdecydować, którego kochasz bardziej, Pottera czy Lupina!

\- Nic nie rozumiesz. Bredzisz Harry.

\- Myślisz, że nie wiem, że przez ciebie zdradzał matkę?! Wszyscy byliście popieprzeni, a ja musiałem się przyglądać tej chorej grze!- wściekłość rozsadzała mnie od środka. Przestałem się kontrolować- Zresztą nie chodzi o nią, głupia suka zasłużyła na to wszystko, szkoda że i jej nie wykończyłem kiedy była okazja... 

Zaklęcie lecące w moją stronę zostało zatrzymane przez Malfoya zanim zdążyłem jakkolwiek zareagować. Syriusz był zły. Wycelowana w moją stronę różdżka lekko drżała. 

\- Dosyć tego...- zaczął przez zaciśnięte zęby- Może to ja powinienem cię zabić i skończyć to wszystko. Może powinienem zanieść twoje martwe ciało matce, żeby w końcu mogła spojrzeć na ciebie bez strachu w oczach. Może i powinienem, ale...- jego wywód przerwał odgłos teleportacji. Wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna, w długim płaszczu ze skóry od razu rzucił potężnym zaklęciem, które odrzuciło nas kilka metrów dalej. Szyby w oknach rozbiły się na miliony małych kawałeczków. Przerażone Tobule uciekły do swoich skrytek gdzieś w ciemnych zakątkach. Uderzyłem o drewnianą ścianę, a moc uderzenia odebrała mi dech w piersiach. Przestraszone spojrzenie szarych oczu mignęło mi przez chwilę. Jakby prosił o pomoc.

\- No witam panowie. Przepraszam, że tak bez uprzedzenia, ale zabieram tylko Obscurusa i już znikam kochaneczki- mówił gigantyczny mężczyzna prześmiewczo.

\- Ustaw się w kolejce „kochaneczku”- odparłem resztką sił i szybko ustawiłem się do pionu. Syriusz zniknął, ale byłem pewien, ze zdążył się teleportować. Co jak co, ale musiałem przyznać, że jako jedyny z nas myśli.

\- Słuchaj no chłopczyku, chyba ktoś ci dał zadanie ponad siły. Obscurus to raczej nie twoja liga. Wezmę demona, a blondasa możesz sobie zatrzymać, jeżeli przeżyje.  
Rzuciłem w mężczyznę pierwszym lepszym zaklęciem obezwładniającym i podbiegłem do ledwo podnoszącego się z ziemi Dracona. 

\- Złap mnie za szyję- powiedziałem, a on posłusznie wykonał polecenia. Podniosłem go i złapałem za trzęsącą dłoń, próbując nas teleportować. Strumień czerwonego światła uderzył w nas i znów rozdzielił. Nie zważając na skapująca po czole krew, przesłaniająca mi widok ruszyłem znów w stronę Malfoya. Nigdzie go nie było, spośród tumanów duszącego kurzu wyłonił się jedynie Łowca w całej okazałości. Z bliska wydawał się jeszcze większy. Jego gigantyczna dłoń wielkości bochenka chleba złapała mnie za szyję i przygwoździła do ściany. Okulary upadły na podłogę, a jego ciężki bucior zdeptał je, zostawiając jedynie kilka powykrzywianych drutów i kawałków szkła.

\- Gdzie on jest?- zawarczał tuż przy mojej twarzy. Odór z jego ust przypominał zapach padliny i starej krwi.

\- Nie.. wiem..- odpowiedziałem walcząc o oddech i próbując wyswobodzić się z żelaznego uścisku.

\- Jeżeli gdzieś go ukryłeś to przysięgam, że zmiażdżę ci buźkę jednym porządnym ściśnięciem. Nawet nie wiesz jaką on ma teraz moc. Obscurus nam tego nie daruje kretynie. Rozniesie nas wszystkich w popiół. Myślisz, że te wszystkie obiecanki za jego ochronę są prawdą? Pomiesza ci w głowie, aż zostanie tam tylko breja, która kiedyś była całym tobą, twoją osobowością, myślami i wspomnieniami. Myślisz, że go kontrolujesz? Nie, to on kontroluje ciebie. A teraz pomożesz mi go znaleźć, bo to na pewno twój szurnięty wujaszek go porwał, a potem wykończę jego, ciebie i co mi szkodzi, dla profilaktyki blondasa też. Wkurzyliście mnie.

Po tych słowach puścił mnie. Upadłem z łoskotem na starą, spróchniałą podłogę. Nic nie widziałem, Malfoy zniknął, tak samo jak i Syriusz, znajdowałem się w jednym pomieszczeniu z łowcą ludzkich demonów zamkniętych w emocjach, a jedynym pomocnym mi stworzeniem był Tobul stojący tuż za filarem i wyciągającym do mnie blade rączki. Muszę uratować Malfoya, ale jak?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak bardzo chciałam skończyć już ten rozdział... na szczęście się udało i oto jest :D Miłego czytania :)

Draco

Ktoś mnie teleportował. Prosiłem w myślach by był to Harry, nie jego szalony wujek, lub co gorsza wielki, przerażający mężczyzna. Ktoś trzymał moją dłoń, jakby opiekuńczo, nie puszczał mimo że teleportacja dobiegła końca. Było mi niedobrze. Czym prędzej wyrwałem się z uścisku i odsunąłem parę kroków. Podświadomie czułem, że to nie Potter.   
\- Nie musisz się mnie obawiać, nic ci nie zrobię- rzekł męski głos.  
\- Teleportuj mnie z powrotem.  
\- Nie mogę tego zrobić.  
\- Skazujesz Pottera na śmierć.  
\- On sobie poradzi.  
\- Nie widziałeś tego potwora?! Jasne, że sobie nie poradzi.  
\- Nie znasz jego umiejętności, na pewno nie ukazał ci swojego potencjału. Nigdy się nie ujawnia.  
\- Muszę mu pomóc.  
\- Godna uznania lojalność, zważywszy na to jak cię traktuje i jakim jest człowiekiem.  
\- Pomaga mi.  
\- Pomaga... nigdy nie był zbyt pomocny, za to bardzo dobrze kłamie.  
\- Masz o nim bardzo złe zdanie.  
\- To mój chrześniak, zawsze był dla mnie jak syn, starałem się dać mu miłość, ale on na nią nie zasługuje. Siedzi w nim czyste zło. Cokolwiek ci obiecał, jest nie prawdą, nie daj się zwieść.  
Syriusz przechadzał się szybko z jednego kąta starego, szarego pokoju, do drugiego, a z każdym krokiem, spróchniałe deski podłogi skrzypiały i jęczały jak stare, zawodzące wiedźmy.   
Zacząłem zastanawiać się nad tym, jaka relacja łączy na prawdę tą dwójkę. To oczywiste, że za sobą nie przepadali, a jeden do drugiego żywił głęboka urazę. Nienawidzili się, ale z jakiegoś powodu, żaden nie miał odwagi by zabić drugiego. Wypierali z siebie jakieś silne uczucia, lecz Potterowi wychodziło to o wiele lepiej. Chciałem wrócić i mu pomóc, lecz nie miałem pojęcia gdzie się znajduję, ani jak się stąd wydostać. Pokój, w którym przebywaliśmy był częścią zaniedbanego domu, należącego niegdyś do zamożnej rodziny czarodziejów. Wywnioskowałem to po pięknych, aczkolwiek bardzo zaniedbanych elementach wystroju. Spod tumanów kurzu widniały zmizerniałe wizerunki, lub puste, opuszczone ramy obrazów. Mężczyzna krzątał się po pokoju, rozrzucając sterty śmieci i poszukując czegoś zawzięcie.   
\- Czego szukasz?- postanowiłem zaryzykować pytanie.  
\- Czegoś co może pomóc wydostać z ciebie Obscurusa.  
Przeraziłem się. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie tylko z powodu utraty mocy, której z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, od kiedy poznałem Pottera nie chciałem stracić, lecz także dlatego, ze wyciągnięcie jej ze mnie zapewne pozbawiło by mnie życia. Do pokoju, jak burza wpadł mężczyzna. Był w średnim wieku, jego garnitur pamiętał lepsze czasy, a brązowe włosy, gdzieniegdzie pokrywała siwizna.   
\- Syriusz! Nareszcie jesteś.- powiedział i przytulił mocno drugiego mężczyznę.  
\- Daj spokój, nie było mnie kilka godzin.  
\- Poszukuje cię cały magiczny świat, nawet kilka minut twojej nieobecności przyprawia mnie o gęsia skórkę.  
Rozmowa dwóch mężczyzn wydawała mi się dziwnie intymna, czułem, że nie powinienem jej słuchać, ale cóż, nie przebywałem tu z własnej woli.   
Brunet, po chwili, zauważył moją obecność.  
\- To on...  
\- Tak, to on Remusie. Widziałeś gdzieś moje notatki?  
\- Chyba nie chcesz robić tego teraz?!  
\- A kiedy? Czarny Pan ciągle rośnie w siłę, a Harry na pewno już go szuka.  
Silny ból w dole brzucha spowodował, że musiałem lekko wygiąć się do przodu. Sama świadomość tego, że Potter mnie szukał sprawiała, że czułem się odrobinę bezpieczniejszy.   
\- Nie tutaj Syriuszu, nie wiem jak będzie to wyglądać, ale potrzebujemy więcej przestrzeni i miejsca gdzie nie narazimy innych na niebezpieczeństwo.  
Black zastanawiał się przez moment, po czym przyznał rację towarzyszowi.   
\- Weasleyowie, na pewno nam pomogą- dodał po chwili.  
\- Racja, zorganizuję spotkanie- powiedział Remus i wyszedł z pokoju.  
\- Po co wam Obscurus?- zapytałem mężczyznę który znów zaczął przegrzebywać sterty śmieci.  
\- Myślę, że nie musisz tego wiedzieć.  
\- A ja myślę że skoro mam dla tego celu zginąć, to jednak powinienem cokolwiek wiedzieć.  
\- Mogę cię zapewnić, że nie zginiesz.  
Następnie zamilkł i w ciszy wrócił do poszukiwań. Niczego się nie dowiem. Potter musi znaleźć mnie na czas.   
…

 

Łowca już drugą godzinę opowiadał mi o swoich przygodach z trolami zamieszkującymi rumuńskie bagna.   
\- W ostatniej sekundzie, niczym ninja zdążyłem uchylić się przed rzuconym przez niego głazem wielkości londyńskiej kamienicy, inaczej przygwoździłby mnie do wapiennej ściany tuż za moimi plecami...  
Słuchałem go niezbyt uważnie, na wypadek gdyby potem chciał mnie przepytać ze swojej opowieści. Był on potężnym mężczyzną, o długich rękach, które mógłby opleść wokół mnie dwa razy. Krótko przystrzyżona, elegancka bródka nie pasowała do stroju przypominającego bardziej zbiór przypadkowych łachmanów, przykrytych grubym, skórzanym płaszczem, z wielką klamrą, która i tak zwisała odpięta i uderzała co krok o metalowe wstawki płaszcza, robiąc przy tym więcej hałasu niż donośna opowieść.  
Czułem się dosyć dziwnie i nieswojo. Cała złość, która niedawno kotłowała się we mnie zniknęła. Przez krótką chwilę byłem nawet zazdrosny o to, że Syriusz wolał zabrać ze starego domu Malfoya, a nie mnie. Teraz dopiero powoli docierało do mnie jak żałosne było to uczucie, takie dziecinne.   
Teraz miejsce zazdrości zajmowała racjonalność. Muszę znaleźć Draco, ale jak zrobić to by nie doprowadzić do niego również i Łowcy? Znalem swoje możliwości, i wiedziałem, że jest niezwykle mała szansa bym pokonał tak potężnego czarodzieja. Nie było powodu by pakować się w przegraną walkę. Rozsądek zawsze bierze górę nad impulsem. Przynajmniej w moim przypadku. Należało go jedynie przechytrzyć. Gdzieś za nami, ciągle i niestrudzenie, próbując się bezskutecznie ukrywać, podążał jeden z Tobuli. Pierwszy, którego zobaczyłem. Jestem pewien, że i Łowca miał świadomość jego obecności, ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nie reagował. Może uznał go nieszkodliwą przybłędę, a może miało to jakieś głębsze znaczenie. Dla niego i dla mnie.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że tam będą?  
\- Nie, wiem tylko, że mieszkał tam zanim zabrano go do Azkabanu. Szczerze wątpię by nadal tam przebywał. Inne miejsce nie przychodzi mi do głowy, może być wszędzie.  
\- Lepiej żebyśmy szybko ich znaleźli, bo inaczej z każdym dniem zwłoki będę pozbawiał cię jednej części ciała.  
\- Chcę ich odnaleźć tak samo jak ty.  
Od rozpoczęcia dalszej części nudnej opowieści Łowcy uratowały mnie dwa glosy dobiegające spośród niedalekich drzew. Zanim którykolwiek z nas zdążył zareagować z gęstych kniej, przedzierając się z zażartością dzikiego tygrysa wyłoniła się dosyć niska, szczupła dziewczyna, ubrana w ciemnozieloną sukienkę, sięgającą kostek. Strój ten ani trochę nie nadawał się na leśną wyprawę, więc zgadywałem, że zarówno jak i podążający za nią bardzo wysoki chłopak zgubili się, albo co najmniej stracili kontrolę nad kierunkiem wyprawy. 

\- Mówię ci, że się zgubiliśmy- powiedziała dziewczyna, a po chwili pisnęła bo naciągnięta gałązka wystrzeliła i uderzyła ją prosto w twarz.  
\- Nic ci nie jest?!- zapytał zatroskany chłopak i począł gorączkowo oglądać czerwoną pręgę, ciągnąca się przez cała długość jej twarzy.  
\- A jak myślisz durniu?! Mówiłam, żebyś szedł przodem.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Teraz to przepraszam, a wcześniej...- nie dane było dokończyć dziewczynie, bo zauważyła naszą dwójkę.  
Chłopak widząc jej zdziwienie, odwrócił się w naszą stronę.   
\- Kim jesteście?- zapytała.  
Łowca czym prędzej wyrwał się do odpowiedzi, stając przede mną i zasłaniając mnie swoim gigantycznym cielskiem.   
\- Na imię mi Brad, a to mój bratanek Jon.  
Na samą myśl, że mógłbym być z nim spokrewniony zrobiło mi się niedobrze.   
\- A ty panienko, jak się tu znalazłaś, chyba się zgubiliście?  
\- Na to wygląda.. znacie tą okolicę?- zapytała, patrząc na nas srogo. Chłopak stał obok, nic nie mówiąc, tylko co chwilę podnosił wzrok, by po chwili upuścić go speszony.  
\- Jak własną kieszeń! Możecie kawałek iść z nami, las niedługo się kończy.  
Zdziwiła mnie jego dobroduszność i chęć pomocy. Ich obecność nie była nam rękę. Jeszcze chwilę temu zarzekał się, że każdy dzień zwłoki będzie mi boleśnie uświadamiany, a teraz sam przyjmuje grupę zagubionych podróżników pod swoje ramiona. Poszliśmy więc dalej razem. Ta wycieczka była tak bardzo bezsensowna, czarny Pan czeka na jakiekolwiek postępy w mojej pracy z Malfoyem, a ja nie dosyć, że nie potrafię opanować Obscurusa, to na dodatek zgubiłam samego Malfoya i błąkam się po lesie z bandą idiotów.   
Chłopak o imieniu Finn co chwilę spoglądał w moim kierunku, dopiero parę kilometrów dalej, zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nie mnie skupiona jest jego uwaga, lecz na małym Tobulu ukrytym pośród drzew. Jego widok wcale go nie dziwił, ani nie przerażał, tak jakby był przyzwyczajony do takich stworzeń. Przeraził się dopiero, dy zobaczył zdziwienie na mojej twarzy. Jego strach miał odurzająco słodki zapach przegniłych owoców. Nie odpychający, co najwyżej męczący.   
Ten chłopak musiał być czarodziejem, jeżeli uda mi się w jakiś sposób przekazać mu, że nie jestem tu z własnej woli, to być może pomoże mi uciec. Dziewczyna drażniła mnie niemiłosiernie. Przez cały czas nie zamykała jadaczki. Ona i Łowca dobrali się idealnie. Gdyby nie to, że pasowali na ojca i córkę, mógłby uznać, że ze sobą flirtują. 

Na zewnątrz zaczął zapadać wzrok, jednak las nie dobiegał końca. Czułem się jakbym kroczył przez niego w nieskończoność. Zarośla stawały się co raz bardziej gęste, a drzewa potężniejsze i bardziej rozłożyste.   
\- Na pewno ten las niedługo się kończy? Dałabym sobie głowę uciąć, że zapuszczamy się w niego coraz głębiej- zauważyła dziewczyna. Nie bała się, myślała jednak trzeźwo, to znaczy na tyle trzeźwo, na ile myślałaby osoba idąca z obcymi w środku lasu.  
Kilka razy widziałem jak chłopak szepcze jej coś gorączkowo do ucha, ta jednak machnąwszy ręką, odganiała go i słuchała dalej dziwnego wiersza improwizowanego przez Łowcę, chichocząc i zakładając włosy za ucho. Nie czułem się w obowiązku, by ostrzegać nowych „towarzyszy”. Sami wpakowali się w to bagno. Nie znałem zamiarów Łowcy, ale wątpiłem, ze chciał im po prostu pomóc.   
\- Słuchajcie, może rozpalmy tu ognisko- powiedział Łowca, gdy cała nasza czwórka weszła na małą polankę. Z każdej strony okalały ją drzewa, tylko wysokie, ciemne niebo w górze pozbawiało mnie uczucia klaustrofobii. Gdzieniegdzie zaczynały pojawiać się błyszczące gwiazdki.  
\- No nie wiem- odezwał się po raz pierwszy Finn.  
\- Czego nie wiesz? Chcesz chodzić w nosy po lesie?- zapytał w złości dziewczyna.   
Nie słuchałem ich. Rzuciłem na ziemię plecak i położyłem się na ziemi, tyłem do całej zgrai. Trawa przyjemnie łaskotała mnie w nozdrza. Chciałem się wyciszy i obmyślić plan, znaleźć moment gdy Łowca będzie na tyle zajęty, bym bez przeszkód mógł odbiec i teleportować się. W jego obecności było to niemożliwe, przekonałem się o tym już pierwszego dnia, gdy chcąc od razu szukać Malfoya, teleportowałem się. Wokół Łowcy znajdowało się jednak pole, które mi to uniemożliwiało. Nie dosyć, że o mało nie rozerwało mi głowy, to jeszcze potem dostałem porządne uderzenie prosto w twarz- „za karę”. Już wtedy obmyślałem srogi plan zemsty, gdy krew spływała mi z nosa, jak mały wodospad. Wiedziałem, że Łowca nigdy nie śpi, więc, ani ja, ani jego nowi więźniowie nie zdołamy go przechytrzyć. Gdybym tylko mógł się z nimi jakoś skontaktować. Już po chwili poczułem, że moja świadomość odbiega gdzieś daleko, ostatkiem sił, wyczułem jeszcze przyjemne ciepło z ogniska muskające moje plecy. 

Natarczywy zapach krwi i uczucie niepokoju zbudziło mnie, gdy ognisko już zgasło, a naokoło panował zupełny mrok. Naprzeciwko mnie zarysowywała się sylwetka śpiącej postaci. Nie mogłem oświetlić sobie widoku, bo różdżka została mi zarekwirowana już kilka dni wcześniej. Powoli podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej, nie chciałem wykonywać żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Gdy moje oczy zaczęły przyzwyczajać się do mroku, chłopak, śpiący do tej pory niedaleko mnie także podniósł głowę. Nikogo innego nie było, ani Łowcy, ani dziewczyny. Pierwszym co przyszło mi na myśl to natychmiastowa teleportacja, musiałem jednak upewnić się, że nie ma go w pobliżu, nie chciałem znów przeżywać tego co ostatnio. Finn wstał i chwiejnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie.  
\- Dokąd idziesz?- szepnąłem.

Ten nie odpowiedział, szedł dalej nie zwracając uwagi na moje słowa. Wstałem i podbiegłem do jego wysokiej sylwetki.   
\- Zatrzymaj się. Słyszysz mnie!- szeptałem dalej. Nie chciałem, by zwrócił na siebie niepotrzebna uwagę Łowcy. Siedzący do tej pory za jednym z krzewów Tobul wyskoczył i spojrzał na mnie z przerażeniem. Chciał mnie ostrzec. Złapałem chłopaka za rękę i ciągnąłem w przeciwnym kierunku. Ten jednak nie był jedynie dużo wyższy niż ja, ale i sporo silniejszy. Wyglądaliśmy, jakbym próbował się z nim siłować. Powłóczył moim ciałem jak szmaciana lalką.  
\- Co cię opętało?! Obudź się!- mój szept rozchodził się między szumem liści. Wpadłem w lekką panikę, nie mogłem go utrzymać, co gorsza chłopak zacisnął dłoń na mojej, nie chcąc jej puścić. Ciągnął mnie za sobą jak matka niegrzeczne dziecko w sklepie. Nagle Tobul jednym zwinnym ruchem wszedł w ciało Finna, powodując, że ten natychmiast się zatrzymał. Nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym oczom, po prostu przeniknął jego ciało, odbierając mu całą wole i zdejmując klątwę, która najwyraźniej na nim ciążyła.  
\- Finn, to ty?- zapytałem. Oczy chłopaka przesłoniły się szarą powłoką i patrzyły na mnie zawzięcie. Nie wypowiedział on jednak żadnego słowa.  
Ciężkie kaszlniecie i odgłos łamanych gałązek rozbrzmiał w oddali. Zajęty walką z Finnem, nawet nie zauważyłem, gdy polana zniknęła mi z oczu. Zdążyłem tylko schować się za jedno z najbliższych drzew, gdy na widoku ukazał się Łowca. Tobul zamknął oczy zdradzające, że jest w ciele chłopaka.   
\- Tutaj jesteś kochasiu... długo coś zajmuje ci dotarcie do mnie. Czekam i czekam.  
Rękawy jego długiego, skórzanego płaszcza były podwinięte aż po łokcie, chrząkał głośno i cicho przeklinał pod nosem, podchodząc do Finna.  
Gruba warstwa zaschniętej krwi i trochę skapującej świeżej, pokrywała całą długość jego rąk, tak samo namalowane podłużne znaki wzdłuż jego szyi.   
Wyglądał jakby odprawiał jakieś rytuały. Położył zakrwawiona dłoń na policzku chłopaka. Gest wydawał się być czuły.   
\- Otwórz oczy, chciałbym w nie spojrzeć ostatni raz.

Ten jednak jednym płynnym ruchem złapał za szyję Łowcy i zacisnął dłoń w żelaznym uścisku. Łowca nie mógł ruszać się na tyle długo bym mógł wybiec z ukrycia. Ręka chłopaka zamieniła się w substancję podobną do marmuru, odbierając mężczyźnie możliwość złapania oddechu. Drugą zaś ręką wyjął zza płaszcza Łowcy długi nóż ze srebrną rękojeścią i odciął bez cienia wahania kończynę odbierającą Łowcy oddech, w miejscu gdzie kończyła się jej kamienna struktura, a rozpoczynał prawdziwe ludzkie ciało. Jego twarz nie wyrażała cienia bólu, pomimo że posoka krwi spływała pod jego stopy, a spośród ścięgien i mięśni wystawała kość. Łowca leżał na ziemi i wił się próbując odciągnąć zakleszczoną dłoń, jego twarz robiła się sina, a wyłupiaste oczy błądziły po czarnym niebie. Chciałem podbiec i odebrać mu moją różdżkę, jednak Tobul powstrzymał mnie i odciągnął czym prędzej, ciągnąc za sobą i biegnąc ile sił w nogach. Przedzieraliśmy się przez dzikie jeżyny, które niemiłosiernie smagały mnie po kostkach, robiąc przy tym głębokie rany. Minęliśmy rozwłóczone ciało młodej dziewczyny, jej głowa oddzielona była od reszty tułowia, zwrócona twarzą w stronę ziemi. Jej długie włosy ułożone były w dziwny wzór, okalający głowę. Biegliśmy dalej nie zatrzymując się nawet na moment. Nie wiem ile czasu trwał nasz morderczy sprint, ale kilka kilometrów dalej uznałem, że będzie to bezpieczne miejsce by się teleportować. Nie puszczając ręki chłopaka, teleportowałem nas razem w najbardziej oddalone miejsce, jakie tylko przyszło mi do głowy, a jednocześnie na tyle zaludnione, by Łowca nie mógł nas tam łatwo dopaść. Pech chciał, że miejscem tym była dolina Godryka. Miejsce w którym przyszedłem na świat i którego nienawidziłem całym sercem. Przez lata unikałem go jak ognia, lecz teraz potrzebowałem pomocy, a znałem tylko jedną osobę, która mogła stanąć po mojej stronie i która powinna wiedzieć gdzie znajdę Syriusza, a tym samym i Malfoya. 

\- Musisz mi pomóc- wydyszałem, podtrzymując ciało Finna. Tobul nieśmiało ukrywał się za moimi plecami.  
Mina matki wyrażała wiele emocji naraz- strach, zmęczenie, obrzydzenie. Odsunęła się jednak wpuszczając nas do środka. Czym prędzej narzuciła na siebie szlafrok i powstrzymując mdłości wyjęła różdżkę i zaczęła powstrzymywać obfite krwawienie z odciętej reki.  
Nic nie mówiła, nie musiała. Już dawno wiedziałem, że dla niej jestem na straconej pozycji, ale pomóc musiała. Nigdy nie odmówiła jej jedynemu synowi i nigdy tego nie zrobi. A ja wiedziałem jak wykorzystać jej naiwną dobroć. Długie, rude włosy związane w kucyk poruszał wiaterek, stworzony przez stojący nieopodal wiatrak. W kuchni grało radio- wiadomości, mówili coś o Czarnym Panu. To chyba stacja szumowin z zakonu feniksa.   
\- Dasz radę to wyleczyć?- zapytałem, a ona jedynie kiwnęła twierdząco głową. Kątem oka spojrzała na Tobula i prawie niewidocznie się wzdrygnęła.  
Po godzinie chłopak z powstrzymanym krwawieniem i owiniętym szczelnie bandażem kikutem leżał na zielonej kanapie w salonie. Ja siedziałem w kuchni i piłem herbatę. Naprzeciwko mnie, matka wyłamywała cicho palce. 

\- Muszę wiedzieć gdzie jest Syriusz- zacząłem.  
\- W Azkabanie- odparła cicho.  
\- Nie kłam, widziałem go, wiem, że uciekł i jestem pewny, że miałaś w tym jakimś udział. Przemilczę to, że przyczyniłaś się do wypuszczenia z więzienia człowieka, który chce zabić twojego syna, teraz jednak możesz się zrehabilitować i powiedzieć mi gdzie go znajdę.  
\- Nic nie wiem o jego ucieczce, nie wtrącam się już w sprawy zakonu- powiedziała pierwszy raz patrząc m w oczy.  
\- To dziwne, zważywszy na to, że słuchasz ich radia.  
\- Kto to?- zapytała, zmieniając temat.  
\- Człowiek dzięki, któremu tu jestem.  
\- Następny wykorzystany, dziwię się, że nie porzuciłeś go gdzieś na pustkowiu.  
\- Zrobiłbym to, gdyby nie fakt, że ściga mnie Łowca Obscurusa.  
Matka zbladła, a jej ręce poczęły trząść się ze zdenerwowania.   
\- W coś ty się znowu wpakował?- zapytała szeptem.  
\- To Syriusz jeszcze ci się nie pochwalił? Zabrał ode mnie Obscurusa i przetrzymuje go z niewiadomych mi celów.  
\- A jaki ty masz cel w przebywaniu z potworem?  
\- To już tylko i wyłącznie moja sprawa.  
\- Widziałam go Harry, kiedy ty jeszcze nawet nie wiedziałeś kim jest. To dobry chłopak, nie wykorzystuj go, wystarczająco bardzo cierpi.  
Zaśmiałem się, ta kobieta doprowadzała mnie do obłędu.   
\- Dobry chłopak mówisz? Na moich oczach zamordował czterech ludzi. W ciągu paru sekund. Jest niesamowity, potężny, dziki, ale na pewno nie dobry.  
\- To co jest wewnątrz niego, to nie prawdziwy on, to cząstka duszy kogoś okrutnego, nie takiego jak ty, czy Ten Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać. Kogoś, kogo dusza została całkowicie pochłonięta przez czyste zło, przez najgorsze cechy, najgorsze przeżycia. Kogoś, kto nie ma w sobie krzty współczucia, czy ogłady w stosunku do kogokolwiek. Kogoś kto nigdy nie zaznał uczucia miłości.

\- Kogo?  
\- Obyś nigdy nie dane ci było jej spotkać Harry. Ona przynosi tylko ból. Jeśli ta cząstka dopuściła cię do tego chłopaka, to znaczy tylko, że wiedziała, że za wszelką cenę będziesz starał się mu pomóc, zawsze będziesz pragnął go odnaleźć, że on stanie się dla ciebie ważny, żebyś się uzależnił, już zawsze chciał go chronić. Żeby cię skrzywdzić synu- w oczach matki pojawiły się łzy, które powoli spływały po jej policzkach.  
\- O czym ty mówisz?  
\- Nie szukaj go Harry. Błagam cię, póki nie jest za późno.  
\- Kawałek duszy...to znaczy, że on jest..  
\- Tak Harry, Draco Malfoy jest horkruksem, a Obscurus to nic innego jak żywa cząstka duszy.  
Czy to właśnie chciał uświadomić mi Czarny Pan? Czy Draco Malfoy, był niezniszczalnym Horkruksem?   
Może to właśnie on, miał przekazać mi jak go stworzyć..  
\- Skąd to wszystko wiesz?- szepnąłem.  
Matka w odpowiedzi jedynie schowała twarz za bladymi dłońmi. Słabe światło jedynej lampki zamrugało parę razy.  
Z salonu dobiegł do nas ciche stękanie i skrzypnięcie sprężyn starego tapczanu.   
Wstałem z miejsca i poszedłem sprawdzić co z chłopakiem, uznałem, że matka i tak już niczego mi nie powie. Sam muszę odnaleźć Syriusza.   
\- Jak się czujesz?- zadałem pytanie, nie oczekując odpowiedzi, która i tak niespecjalnie mnie obchodziła.  
\- Gdzie jesteśmy? Gdzie jest Tara?  
\- Nigdy już jej nie zobaczysz, zaufaliście złemu człowiekowi.  
Chłopak pobladł jeszcze bardziej, jago twarz wykrzywił grymas bólu.   
\- Wiedziałem, że to zły pomysł, chciałem ją ostrzec.  
\- Sama sprowadziła na siebie śmierć.  
\- Rzucił na nią urok... a teraz... chcieliśmy ci pomóc, a przez to tylko straciła życie, nawet nie pytam co stało się z moją ręką.  
\- Co? Jak to pomóc?  
\- Wiele przez ciebie straciłem Harry Potterze, ale jestem gotów stracić jeszcze więcej.  
\- O czym ty do cholery mówisz?- straciłem zupełnie kontrolę, dosyć, że okazali się nie przypadkowymi podróżnymi, to jeszcze gotowi byli oddać za mnie życie? Na dodatek Łowca tak łatwo dał nabrać się na ich sztuczki. Sam dałem się nabrać.  
\- Tara, miała przejąć inicjatywę i zabić Łowcę, najwyraźniej jej się nie udało, skoro nie ma jej z nami. Nade mną pewnie też przejął kontrole. Tobul mnie uratował?  
\- Tak...  
Chłopka podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Był bardzo wysoki i umięśniony, nie dziwiłem się teraz, że mógł powłóczyć mną jak szmacianą lalką.   
\- Nic nie rozumiem. Kim jesteś?  
\- Jestem śmierciożercą, to chyba oczywiste. Przysłał mnie Czarny pan, wiedział, że jesteś w niewoli. Nie radzisz sobie Potter.  
Frustracja wezbrała we mnie, wstałem gwałtownie i chodząc po pomieszczeniu od ściany do ściany naśmiewałem się w myślach ze swojej głupoty. Naiwniak. Ślepo wierzyłem w to, że Czarny Pan da mi się wykazać i zostawi tą sprawę jedynie w moich rękach. Z drugiej jednak strony, gdyby nie wysłał tych dwojga nadal tkwiłbym w niewoli wroga.   
\- Pomożesz mi znaleźć Syriusza?  
\- Po to tu jestem Potter- powiedział i położył się z powrotem na kanapie, zamykając zmęczone oczy.


End file.
